Mouth Shut
by twilight1234EdwardandJacob
Summary: Three princesses meet their fate. All hiding from trouble they go to Forks, posing as three normal girls. They meet three best friends that are the towns bad boys. What is going to happen? Read to find out. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella?" I turned around and saw my mother.

"Yes, mother?" I asked politely.

"Your father and I would like to talk to you." She shut the door and I heard her footsteps fade. I groaned. Being the Princess of Jordan and all that, is irritating. First off, I have to be dressed up for every occasion. Be at every meeting, wake up early. My parents are friends with Denmark, and Luxembourg. Princess Alice and Princess Rosalie are the only real friends I got.

I knocked on the door to my fathers office and I heard a faint 'Enter'. I walked in and saw him talking to security.

"Isabella, there is something we need to tell you." My father stood up and so did my mother.

"Is everything alright?" I asked looking at George the security officer.

"We are going to need you to pack up and get ready to leave Jordan." Leave Jordan?

"Leave? What is happening?" I looked around my fathers office and noticed nothing was different. So why was I leaving?

"Japan, is ready for a war. They want to fight Denmark, and Luxembourg also." Rosalie and Alice were in this too?

"So where are you sending me?" I was terrified. I didn't want to leave my parents here to die and me being half away across the country watching the news and seeing them die.

"You are going to be staying with your grandmother in Forks, Washington." Washington?

"You mean that tiny town?" I was angry, yes, but I was kind of excited to see my grandmother.

"Yes, you are going with Alice, and Rosalie, you are going to be posing as Bella, Alice, and Rose." Bella? That seemed casual and perfect.

"I love that name." I smiled.

"That's nice. Go get packed and take everything with you." My father let me go and I ran back to my room excited. I was leaving for my dream life.

"I can't believe I'm going to be living the life I never had." I whispered into my wardrobe. I was going to miss this place but I was going to love Forks. I went over to my princess crown. I was taking it with me and I was going to be taking it off once we get to the airport. I was going to be a princess for a little while longer and I wanted to remember what is like.

"Princess Isabella?" I looked up from the pile of clothes I still had to pack.

"Yes?" I asked my maid Maria.

"I'm going to finish your packing. Your parents need to see you for a moment." She smiled and took my place of the floor. I walked down stairs and into the den.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet, John, Judith, and Detainee." He motioned to the man and two women.

"Nice to meet you." I shook there hands.

"Detainee is going to be changing your attire. John and Judith are going to be helping how you act and how to be a normal teenager." I nodded at this information.

"We don't bite." Destainee joked. I smiled at her. She seemed nice enough.

"We would love to the finished product. Call us once you're down." My father and mother left me to the sharks.

"Sit down, please, Princess." I listened and closed my eyes wishing it was over with.

"Make sure you cut this." I heard Judith tell Destainee. I gulped. Cut. Oh gosh.

"Isabella, said, god for me." I wasn't going to like this.

"Gos- go-" I gulped. "God." I can't believe I just did that.

"Good, now say, shut up." I would never! I can't believe I even had to leave now.

"Shut up." I choked out. I might as well get this over with.

"John, let her get it out herself." Judith smacked John. I giggled.

"This might hurt a little bit." Destainee was cautious. I felt this pain in my ears for about two seconds and then it went away. Same for the other ear.

"You're beautiful." Destainee twirled me around so I was facing the mirror. I gasped. I was beautiful. I had my hair just past my shoulders and I had my ears peirced. I had red highlights in my hair.

"You are going to make a beautiful normal girl." John was crying and Judith was rubbing his back.

"Thank you." I hugged them.

"Let's get your parents." John called my parents down and I stood behind a curtain.

"King Charlie, Queen Renee, I would love to present, Bella Swan, a normal girl." Judith announced. I walked from behind revealing my parents shocked faces.

"Isabella?" My father ask.

"Bella, actually." I blushed. My mother ran up to me and hugged me with all her strength.

"You look amazing." My mother complimented.

"Thank you, mother." I wiped away a tear that shed.

"One more time." My father walked up to me and put on my crown. I smiled sadly at him.

"I'm going to miss you two terribly." I hugged them both.

"As we will." My father had a tear shed also. I wiped it away. "Bella." He added.

"We should get going." William, out limo driver looked at the time.

"You're are going by yourself, Bella." My mother said.

"I'm going to miss you." I kissed her cheek and kissed my fathers cheek as well.

"Have a good time, with Rosalie and Alice." They both said making me smile before walking to the limo. I looked one last time at the palace of Jordan and got into the limo crying.

"Bye, mom and dad." I said to the window.

"We're here, Bella." William had a small smile on his face. He helped me get my luggages out.

"I'm also going to miss you, William." I hugged him.

"You too, Bella." He hugged me back.

_"Jordan to Forks please head to terminal 521."_ The intercome said.

"I should get going." I let go of him.

"Goodbye." He kissed my cheek and bowed before getting back in the limo. I walked to terminal 521 and gave the women my ticket.

"You look alot like Princess Isabella." The lady smiled at me.

"I get that alot." I smiled back at her. I walked to the plane and sat down in the first class section.

_"We are taking off, please buckle your seat belts."_ The pilot said. I buckled my seat belt and looked out the window.

"Goodbye, Jordan." I let one last tear shed and the plane took off down the runway. This was my new life as Bella Swan. The new girl with a big secret.

* * *

**How do you like? This was a chapter that I worked pretty hard on. Please review. Picture of Bella and her crown on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosalie?" I heard my mother ask from the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Your father and I want to talk to over brunch." She left the room.

"I'll be down in a minute." I told her without really looking at her. I heard her footsteps leave. I was combing my long blonde hair. I looked in the mirror and saw Princess Rosalie. Not just Rosalie. My brown eyes, boring into the mirror. I was Princess of Denmark. I was rich and didn't like it one bit. My parents are friends with Luxembourg and Jordan. Princess Alice and Princess Isabella were the only friends I have.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked my father once I walked into the eating room.

"Please sit, Rosalie." I sat down and waited for them to speak.

"We are about to start a war with Japan. We don't want you here when it happens." A war?

"So, where am I going to go?" I asked. I wasn't excited to leave but if I was leaving from this boring palace than I would be excited.

"You are going to be going to Forks, Washington." Washington?

"That tiny town with a whole bunch of green?" I wanted to feel like a normal girl once in a while.

"Yes, it indeed is green." My father laughed.

"Okay, when will I be leaving?" I was anxious to get to Forks.

"After you are down changing, and packing." I nodded.

"Alright, thank you. I better go off and pack." I excused myself from the table and went up to my room and started packing. I looked at my crown and kissed it. I wasn't going to be using it for awhile.

"I'm going to miss all of you." I looked at my pictures on the wall. I wasn't able to take them with me. Just the important needs. I was interrupted my a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked to the person behind the door.

"In his office." My mother said. I stood up and walked into his office.

"Yes, again?" I asked him.

"Meet, Meg. Shelly, and Leslie." He motioned to the three women.

"Hello." I gurtseed.

"They are going to be changing your look." My look? "And how you speak to people." Speak?

"We are going to be here so don't worry." My mother added off of what my father said. I nodded nervously.

"Are you going to kill me?" I was serious but they thought I wasn't because they laughed.

"No, we aren't that mean." Shelly laughed. "Sit." She pulled me to the chair facing my parents.

"Now, we have to get the real natural color in your hair." Meg said washing my hair. Natural color? Blonde was my natural, not any other color.

"I have a real natural color?" I asked my parents. All they did was shrug. "Great." I muttered to myself.

"Honey, you have strawberry blonde hair and it's beautiful." I blushed. Something I didn't do often.

"Thank you." I nodded my head at her.

"Do you want a peircing?" Leslie asked me.

"I always wanted a nose ring." I raised an eyebrow.

"May she get one?" Leslie asked my parents.

"She is trying to fit in, so go ahead." My father smiled happily.

"Alright now this might hurt." Shelly said. I felt something go through my nose and it was pain at first but then it went away and I felt nothing.

"You look like a beautiful normal girl, Rosalie." Meg smiled.

"Thank you, three. You are all amazing." I hugged them as they left the office.

"Look in the mirror." Mother handed me a mirror. I took it and looked in it. I had beautiful hair and my brown eyes shown in the mirror, my nose ring was shining in the mirror creating a glare.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I was speechless.

"You are going to be going by Rose, Alice, and Bella." Rose? That was short and perfect.

"I love that name." I smiled and hugged them both.

"We are glad that you do." They held a box out to me.

"For being a princess one last time." My father put the princess crown on my head.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." I hugged them again.

"We would be sad if you didn't miss us at all." My father put a hand over his heart feigning hurt.

"Get over it Bradly." I smirked.

"Why are you calling me Bradly and not father?" He asked.

"Well I'm just a normal girl, I didn't know any better." I shook my head.

"Then shouldn't you be calling me king?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine, get over it King Bradly." I smirked still.

"I'll let you go this time, Rose." He smirked using my real name.

"Touche." I smiled.

"Why are we being so casual?" My mother smiled at how me and father were acting.

"Because Rose isn't going to be here any longer." He did have a point.

"I guess you're right." She nodded.

"He usually is." I noted. My father nodded in agreement.

"Alright." My mother giggled.

"Your limo is here, Rosalie." I looked up and saw Micheal, at the door looking at our grandfather clock.

"Alright, Micheal." I smiled and got my luggages and Micheal got the remaining.

"Bye, mother." I kissed her cheek. "Bye, father." I kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye." They both said. Micheal put my luggages in the back. Micheal held my door open for me as I got in. He shut the door and I looked through the window at my parents.

"Love you both." I whispered. I knew they couldn't see or hear me but I just felt like saying it. I felt like I could even hear them saying it back to me. I let a tear exscape, knowing there were more to come.

"Rose? We're here." I heard Micheal saying. He opened the door for me and kissed my cheek.

"Have a fun time in Forks." He smiled sadly at me.

"Okay. I'll email you everyday. If I can." He seemed happier when I said that.

"I would like that." I hugged him.

_"Denmark to Forks, terminal, 815."_

"I should be going now." I got m luggages and walked to terminal 815. I gave the lady my ticket.

"Have a nice trip." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled back at her. I boarded the plane and I was seated in first class. I looked out the window and I saw Micheal standing there crying. I started crying also.

"Goodbye, Denmark." I put my hand on the class and let it stay there.

_"We are taking off. Please snap your seat belts." _The pilot said. I buckled up. The plane took off down the runway and I was leaving. My new life as just Rose Hale. No relationship with royalty.

* * *

**How did you like? Rosalie and her princess crown are on my profile. R&R! Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Mary-Alice Brandon!" My mother scolded at my choice of clothing.

"Yes, mother?" I asked innocently.

"Your father and I would like to meet with you in the library." She walked away leaving me to smirked. I was princess of Luxembourg. Nothing special, I mean, I get what I want most of the time, I'm going to queen one day. I'm going to getting married to a lord. I want to live my own life with no one telling me what to do.

"You both wanted to speak to me?" I asked one I entered the library.

"Mary-Alice. Japan is wanting to fight us." Oh.

"And?" I asked them.

"When they do fight us, we don't want you near." So I was going to watch them get killed by Japan?

"So you're shipping me off?" I snapped.

"Well, yes. Isabella, and Rosalie, are going to Forks, Washington. They are staying with Isabella's grandmother." That was close to Seattle wasn't it?

"You mean, the town that has a lot of green and is near Seattle?" I was excited now. My parents are friends with Jordan and Denmark. Isabella and Rosalie are the only real friends I have.

"Yes, so go get packing and meet us down here in about an hour so we can discuss further issues." I nodded and skipped off to my room.

"Goodbye, old room." I chanted while I was packing all my stuff. Once I was done I walked into my fathers office telling him I was done packing.

"I would like you to meet, Steven, Micky, and LaPrell." He motioned to three guys.

"Hello, what honor it is to have you." I nodded and smiled at them. What did my father do with them this time?

"Mary-Alice, since you are leaving, we need you to change everything about yourself." Everything?

"You mean, everything?" I asked. I can't believe this. I didn't know being normal came with it's lows.

"Yes, now sit down and let them get to work." My mother and father left the room. My mother hasn't really said much to me today but maybe she was sad about my leaving.

"So, you are going to be called Alice, huh?" LaPrell asked me.

"I guess." I nodded.

"It fits you. Short, pixie like." He did have a nice point.

"Thank you. I always wanted to be a pixie when I was younger." I smiled.

"Honey, you're working that straight hair, but I was thinking curls." Micky ran his fingers through my hair.

"Curls?" I asked them.

"Yes, and with your hazel eyes, whoa, it's getting hot in here." Steven went and opened a window. I giggled.

"Is that a compliment?" I was getting self-conscious.

"You shouldn't be getting anything less." Micky said softly curling my hair permanently.

"Thank you." I told him.

"You're done. And perfect."

"You guys are amazing." I told them as they spun the chair around so I was facing a mirror.

"I look..." I was completely speechless. What was another word for beautiful?

"Ravishing?" Steven smiled.

"Stunning?" Micky clapped his hands.

"Spectacular?" LaPrell had a dreamy smile on his face.

"Gorgeous." I heard my mother say. I say her and my fathers figure in the mirror.

"More than that." Father smiled wiping away a tear that left his face. I ran up and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss you all." I wiped away my own tear.

"Here, wear this for now." Father handed me my crown and I put it own.

"Maybe you can come to Forks and we can hang out as a normal family." I suggested.

"That sounds perfect." My mother said hugging me.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Father laughed.

"No you don't." I pointed my finger in his chest. Mother laughed.

"Fine, meany." My father stuck his tongue out which is something he never did. I shook my head at him.

"Alice?" I laughed at my new name.

"Yes, Jackson?" I asked the limo driver. He was looking at his shoes nervously.

"You have a plane to catch. We should get going now if you want to go to Forks." I nodded and let go of my mother.

"I'm going to miss you." I kissed mother. "I'm going to miss you, also." I kissed father.

"We'll see you soon. Don't worry." Mother smiled sadly.

"Yeah, coronation is soon." Father added.

"Okay." Was all I said.

"Bella and Rose will be waiting for you once you get off. You three will find Grandmother Marie and you are going to be acting like normal girls." My father gave me all that information in one breathe.

"Alright, did they also get changed." I asked.

"Yes, but you'll know it's them." I hugged them once more and followed Jackson outside.

"Ready, Alice?" Jackson laughed. I smacked his shoulder.

"Watch yourself. Just because I'm not princess anymore doesn't mean I can't fire you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He got in and started the limo up. I looked out the limo and watch the palace get smaller and smaller. And when I did come back, it would become bigger and bigger.

"Goodbye, Mother. Goodbye, Father." I said as we pulled on the main street. I knew they couldn't hear me but I still wanted them to know.

"Alice, we're here." Jackson opened the door revealing the airport. People were running around and little kids were crying.

"I'm sadly and surprisingly going to miss you, Jackson." I hugged him.

"I'm going to miss not bothering someone for a while." I smiled at him and shook my head.

_"Luxembourg t_o _Forks, terminal, 683." _

"That's me." I said.

"Bye, Alice." Jackson let a tear come out and I kissed it away.

"Bye." I blushed and walked away. I gave the lady my ticket.

"Have a safe flight." She smiled at me. I nodded and walked on the boarding plane. First class was where I am seated.

_"Please buckle your seat belts." _The pilot said over the speaker. I buckled my sea belt and I sat looking out the window.

"Bye, Luxembourg." I whispered so no one heard me. The plane took off down the runway and that's when I broke into tears.

"Leaving family?" I heard someone say. I didn't know who it was but I nodded anyway. I'm not Mary-Alice Brandon anymore. I'm just plane old Alice and have nothing to do with the Luxembourg royal family.

* * *

**How was it? Hope you like it! R&R! Alice and her princess crown are on my profile. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The rest of the story is going to be in Bella's point of review and I will tell you when I want to switch it. **

* * *

I got off the plane. I just wanted to sleep. Jet lag. I looked around for Alice and/or Rose. I saw someone with strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, and a nose ring. Rose always wanted a nose ring. I walked up to her but I tripped and fell. Thankfully no one saw that.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw the girl that I think is Rose.

"Rose?" I asked her. She nodded and helped me up.

"You look beautiful." She complimented.

"Not as much as you are." I hugged her. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw a pixie like girl.

"Bella, Rose, it's me, Alice." We hugged her also.

"Alice, you look, stunning." Rose said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I got that before." She smiled at her inside joke.

"Let's find Grandma Marie." I told them. We got out bags and Alice was missing one.

"Ugh, this can't be happening." She hit her forehead.

"Is this your bag?" We all turned around and saw Grandma Marie. We all hugged her.

"I can't believe you stole my bag." Was all Alice said on the way to Marie's house.

"Here we are." We saw the house and it was made of stone, had two windows on each side, vines that covered the right side of the house, and I even saw a little crack on the other side of the house. It even had a fire place.

"Marie, this is beautiful." Alice commented.

"I had alot of help from a friend of mine." That was good she had someone to help her around.

"Just put your stuff right here." She said once we walked in. "Let me show you around." She walked us into the den. The den had a piano, five seating arrangements, a big bay window overlooking the back yard, and little side tables with statues on them.

"This is incredible." I looked out the bay window. "I'm going to like living here." I added more to myself than anyone else.

"Onto the kitchen, now." Marie said walking us into something we've never seen before. In the middle was an island, stainless steel appliances, and above the fridge was a whole and in that whole was a plant.

"I've been in a kitchen before because of how rowdy I can get and I see why." Alice said in amazement.

"Down this hall is the main bathroom." Maria lead us to a door and when she opened it, it was heaven. There was a vanity with a matching stool, a tub with a chandelier hanging over it, and a window above the tub, two sinks, and a whole covert of toiletries. Rose went over and layed down in the tub.

"I'm in heaven." She mumbled. "Peaceful heaven." She added. We all laughed at her. She had a smile on her face.

"Let's get to the rooms shall we?" Marie asked. We all nodded.

"This is my room." She opened a door and the room was so Marie. A fire place in the corner with two chairs, a king sized bed, and two lamps.

"This is cute." Alice said nodding.

"Rose, here is your room." She opened the door revealing Rose's lair. Red walls, a white and red bed, a bench infront of the bed, two bedside tables with a lamp on each, and a picture of a flower on the wall above the bed.

"I'm jealous." Alice and I said at the same time. Rose ran over and flopped over on the bed.

"This is so heaven." She whispered again.

"Alice right across is your room." We all went over and Alice's room was girly like her. It had two beds put together making it bigger, yellow sheets, a vanity, and a dresser. It all matched.

"Oh my Brandon." We all used out last names instead of saying the real thing. We sometimes said gosh also. When John tried to get me to say what he wanted me to say, I almost passed out.

"Bella, your room and next." Marie smiled. I smiled back nervously. It had a a book shelf, bedside table, three lamps hanging from the ceiling, a ruffly rug. On the book shelf were all the trophies I won.

"You kept them?" I asked Marie.

"Yes, you are my granddaughter." She hugged me.

"Thank you. For everything." I kissed her cheek.

"I'm not done yet." She laughed. She walked us into another door. This bathroom was purple with a clawfoot tub, a pedestal sink with a green little hand towel over the side.

"I knew you probably didn't want to share a bathroom with me and the guest that come so Esme and I made you three your own bathroom." She explained.

"I guess we have to thank Esme once we meet her." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, this is to much, Grandma." I told her.

"No, it's the least I could do. I mean, you did have to leave." We went up and hugged her.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked her once we let her go.

"We are going over to the Cullen's and having dinner with them, so you'll be meeting Esme." Dinner with people already?

"Oh, so we have to get dressed up and all?" Alice asked her.

"Yes, it's formal. She has three sons too." She winked.

"We shouldn't be getting into relationships." Rose shook her head. Alice and I agreed with her.

"Yes, i understand. And the boys are known as the towns bad boys." She walked out of the bathroom leaving us confused.

"Bad boys?" I thought.

"Something we aren't use to." Alice said. We all went to our rooms and tried looking for something to wear to dinner.

"I have nothing." I groaned into my clothing.

"Girls!" I heard Marie call us. I left my room and went downstairs and I saw Marie holding three bags.

"You called." Alice said coming down last with toothbrush in mouth.

"I have dresses for you to wear." I choked out a breathe.

"Thank you." I told her. She laughed. She handed us each a bag.

"Go get dressed and meet me back down here once you're finished." We all retreated back to our room and got changed. Let's hope this dinner is better than I think it's going to be.

* * *

**How do you like? Everything described like the house, is on my profile. R&R! Please! This chapter deleted like 10 times (not kidding) and yet here it is. **


	5. Chapter 5

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a halter top, modified sweetheart neckline and bubble skirt form a short hourglass shape. It was in blue. I walked down the stairs and I was the last one to come down because Alice and Rose were already down there.

Rosalie was wearing a strapless semi formal dress, and straight strapless neckline with pleats. It was red. She looked amazing.

Alice was wearing a spaghetti strap two toned dress with sequin bust. Like her usual yellow, this dress was in gold. She but wild in wildcat. I blushed.

"You three look, exquisite." We all blushed at her compliment. "Come on now." We walked outside and got into Marie's pick up truck.

We pulled up to a huge house.

"This is the Cullen house?" I asked looking out thw window.

"Yes, now be nice." She parked the car and left and went inside leaving us outside.

"Isabella?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is your grandmother serious?" She asked me. I shrugged and we all got out looking at the house.

"Our palace's are bigger than this." Rosalie scoffed walking to th house. There were alot of people.

"I'm scared." We all said. We all grabbed eachothers hands and tried finding a bathroom. I ran into someone.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man on this planet. He had green eyes and bronze-brown hair. He looked like a greek god.

"Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and continued walking with Rose, and Alice.

"He was cute." Alice smiled.

"Yeah, but cocky." We found a bathroom and no one was in there. We walked in it and locked the door. There was a knock on the door. Alice went over and opened, and in walked in the cocky greek god, and his two friends. I tried scooting closer in the corner making sure he doesn't see me.

"Oh hey, it's the angel." He tapped the big dudes arm.

"The angel?" Rose sneered. "You pigs." She muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Alice introduced herself. She shook hands with all three of them.

"I'm Edward, this is Emmett, and that's Jasper." So his name was Edward.

"Oh, those grumpy pants over there are Rose, and Bella." She smiled.

"Beautiful." Edward looked at me like I was the winning prize. I huffed.

"This could so not get any better." Rose and I whispered to eachother.

"My night turned up side down." Emmett said looking at Rose. Rose blushed. She liked him! I think I had steam coming out of my ears.

"That's nice." Rose sneered. I smiled at her Emmett.

"So you can smile." Jasper finally said something.

"So you can finally say something without being so cocky." I mocked.

"Hey, I'm not like my idiot brothers." They were brothers.

"Wait, three brothers, cocky and annoying, are you three the Cullen's?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we are, Rose." Emmett smiled. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I can't wait to leave this horrid party." I sunk lower on the toilet that I was currently sitting on.

"So where you three from?" Edward asked. Something smart atleast.

"Um, Seattle." That was all I could think of at the moment.

"Ah, so you're not far from here then." Jasper nodded. He was the nicest one out of the three of them.

"We better be finding Marie now." Alice blushed.

"Marie Swan?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"Oh well we helped decorate her house. The piano in the den was Edward's idea." He patted Edward's shoulder.

"You play?" I asked him walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, maybe you can hear sometime." He suggested.

"That would be nice." I smiled up at him. I totally change my mind about him. He was talented and sweet so far. What else more?

"Remind me that before you leave that I'll give you my cell number." He took a hold of my hand.

"Okay." Was all I could say. I was beet red by now, I could tell.

"You blush perfectly." He commented, making me blush more.

"I doubted you." I whispered just for him to hear.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you even had to." He was nice. Add that to the list of perfect things Edward could do.

"Don't be. I like hating someone first before knowing them." I smirked.

"Oh, so you hated me?" He shook his head.

"Yeah, just a little." I help up my other hand showing him a little bit.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. I took my hand out of his hand. "Did I make you upset?" He asked me. Caring. Check!

"I'm going to go sit down now." I walked over to Rose and Alice. They giggled.

"So, Edward Cullen huh?" Rose asked me.

"It's nothing." I sat down in the middle of them. Edward sat across from me. I blushed.

"Girl, you got it bad." Alice giggled-whispered next to me. I bit my lip staring up at him. He was already staring at me. I felt someone kick my foot.

"Bella, you're drooling." Rose scolded. I blushed something I'm getting used to.

"Grace." Everyone at the table said. Did we even pray? I started eating the food off my plate slowly knowing someone was watching me. I felt someone tap my foot. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. Sneaky. Check!

I played footsie with Edward all throughout dinner without no one catching us. I'm sure, the other four new already with my constand giggling and Edward's smiling.

Edward walked me to the car.

"I guess I'll see you at school on Monday." Edward said. I nodded. School. Right.

"Okay." He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Bye." He smiled my crooked smile and went back into the house.

"Come on, Bella." Marie smiled at me and pushed me in the truck. Marie started the car and I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, all come on the porch, waving us a goodbye. I didn't bye back.

"I can't believe what I'm getting myself into." Rose, Alice, and I all whispered as we touched our cheeks.

"I-" Rose said.

"-feel-" Alice said.

"-fire." I said last. coul

"The first sign of love." Marie said pulling into the driveway. We got out and stomped up to our room.

I couldn't fall in love with Edward Cullen. I was going to be queen and then get married to a lord. Not a small town bad boy. This just couldn't happen.

* * *

**How did you like? R&R! Dresses are on profile and I hope you are enjoying this so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

_928-966-6897 Call me. _

All I could think of was calling him, but I knew if I did, I'd be entering the dark side.

"Just call him, Isabella." Alice said coming in my room with Rose.

"I like Bella." I glared at her. She put her hands up in surrender.

"And you like him." Alice kept a straight face while saying that.

"I don't want to start something that probably can't be finished." I looked at my crossed legs.

"Bells, live a littlle. Emmett, and I are going to the movies tonight. Alice and Jasper might come also, do you and Edward want to come?" Why me and Edward?

"How come I can't just come?" I asked them.

"It's a romance and we want you to feel like you have one." Rose smiled sweetly.

"What's the movie?" I asked first.

"When in Rome." They both said.

"You mean the one where she picks the coins out of the fountain and three different guys fall for her?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Edward wants to go." Rose said. I groaned.

"Fine, I'll go with Edward." They both squealed and searched my closet.

I walked downstairs to find the guys already there. Edward smiled at me and I looked away.

_Don't fall for him! You're Princess Isabella Marie Swan. Soon to be Queen Isabella of Jordan. Don't fall for him! _

I closed my eyes and thought back to when I last saw my parents. The would want me to be happy but they would tell me it's not worth it because I'm going to be marrying someone else. 4

"Bella, your mom wants to talk to you." Marie said coming out giving me the phone. I put it up to my ear.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, baby, how is it going?" I let a tear slip from joy that I got to hear her.

"Fine, why are you calling?" I was curious.

"Well some good news." Good news?

"Like?" I asked. me

"Well we are winning the fight and we just wanted you to know that you and the other two and come back soon." Come back soon?

"Oh, alright." I smiled weakly.

"Alright well I have to go now."

"Alright, love you." I frowned.

"Love you, also." She hung up. I ran my hands through my hair angry. I put the phone back on the charger. The boys walked us to the car and helped us get into Emmett's monster of a car.

"My mom said we can go home soon." I whispered to Alice and Rose. They both frowned.

"Leave?" They both whispered-yelled.

"What is wrong back there?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." All three of snapped at him.

"Is everything alright?" Emmett asked.

"No, we might be leaving soon." Rose said.

"Well you guys live in Seattle right? Well we can visit you every weekend." Jasper said.

"It's not that easy." Alice said.

We pulled up at the movie theatre and we all got out and got our tickets that the guys payed for.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward asked once we were seated.

"No, I just don't want to leave yet. I like it here." It was the truth.

"Or you like me?" Cocky Edward was back.

"Not really. You just keep me busy." I smiled at him.

"You really know how to make an ego drop low." He smiled my crooked smile.

"Stop that." I looked away.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Dazzling me."

"I dazzle you?"

"Yeah, and it's annoying."

"Sorry, Bella."

"It's okay. I blushed. The movie started so we had to stop talking. I felt someone touch my hand. Edward was reaching towards it. I moved it and acted like his hand wasn't even there.

"That was the best movie ever." Emmett was jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it was." Everyone else said except me.

They pulled into Marie's driveway and I got out totally ignoring Edward. I went up to my room and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't do this." I groaned. I heard someone coming in.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"I like him. I'm falling for him and I barely know him. I can't be with him." I told her.

"Honey, go after him. You'll never know unless you try." She pulled me in and hugged me.

"We're from two different worlds." I cried.

"Did I ever tell you how me and your grandfather met?" She asked.

"No, was it like it is now?" I asked her.

"Sorta. He was from royalty, I was from a small town. He came here to get away. I ran away from every possible time with him. He chased me all the time. We became really good friends so we decided to, mess around." Alice and Rose were in the room by this time.

"We went a little to far. I ended up falling for him in the process and I could tell he felt something also. One day we were taking a walk and I told him how I felt." She had to stop and take a breather.

"He said he couldn't make a real commitment. I was confused and asked him why. He told me he was the Prince of Jordan and was getting married to someone soon." She started crying.

"I was pissed. I ran away leaving him standing there." She finished.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Listen, and then, about a week later, I found out he left. Without telling me goodbye." Marie whispered.

"What a jerk." Rose scoffed.

"So about a month later, I started feeling weird. I went to the doctors and found out I was pregnant. The first thing in my mind was to go and tell him. I got the first flight and landed in Jordan. I was there for the wedding. I stopped the wedding telling him everything. The wife and was suppose to marry, looked like she wanted to rip to shreds." Marie laughed.

"He confessed in infront of everyone that he wanted me also." She smiled at the thought.

"Aw, then what happened?" I asked.

"We went back to Forks and had the kid. He wanted it to see the real future it can have, but I said, no. He left me saying that it couldn't work." We all were crying at this point.

"I was watching the news one day and saw the ceremony for his coronation. I saw someone looking at him with all the love I probably couldn't give him. I felt happy for them. I got an invitation to the baby shower. I didn't go because I knew it would be awkward if I did." She stopped crying.

"Why did he send you one when you were past lovers?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, Renee and I, were living happy lives, until I heard a car pull into the driveway." She paused. "I looked out the window and saw him walking to the house. I went outside and met him halfway. He told me, he couldn't live life without me and wanted everything to start over. I told him he would really need to try. He was in Renee's life until he got sick and died. Renee and I moved to Portland for awhile and she met Charlie. And it kind of went the same way except he was ready to be King and start a life with her." She finished the whole story.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah." She nodded sadly.

"Romeo and Juliet." Alice sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, but his parents didn't try and keep us apart. The only thing that was keeping us apart was ourselfs." She looked at her feet.

"Are you okay, grandma?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm going to get ready for bed." She left the room and soon Alice and Rose followed out.

_Fall for him! Let him show you real happiness_. The angle was telling me.

_Shut up! Don't ever fall for him. Don't even talk to him. If you do I sw- _The devil told me but I blocked the rest of him out.

I was going to be friends with Edward Cullen and see what happens.

* * *

**How was it? Okay? Bad? Huh? Huh? Huh? R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

"You ready for our first day of school?" Alice came in my room jumping on my bed with Rose right behind her brushing her teeth.

"No. I want to be homeschooled still." I groaned rolling over.

"Fine, be that way." They both left room. I jumped in the shower and got dressed and went downstairs. Marie let us use her truck because she doesn't need it today.

"You ready for the real deal?" Rose asked once we pulled in the parking lot. I looked up and tried finding Edward. I saw him. Playing tonsel hockey with some chick.

"Bells." Alice said.

"No, I'm fine. Come on." She smiled sickly sweet. I got out of the truck and everyone was wolf whistling at us and I blushed. I saw Edward's head come up and he looked at me. I looked away and walked to the main office with Alice and Rose by my side.

"Hello, we would like our schedules." I asked nicely. Ms. Cope, I learned gave us our schedules and we walked out.

"What are you up to?" Rose asked catching up.

"I'm going to make him wish he never let me out of his hands." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and she smiled. She told Alice and she even smiled.

We walked to science and we took our seats and thank god no Cullen was in this class. I was praying that none of them were any of our classes.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Nice of you to join us." I snapped my head up and saw Emmett. Whoah. Thank you!

Emmett saw me and winked making me blush. Rose nudged me and shrugged. I shrugged back and payed attention the rest of the class.

Math. Whoo! Not! Math wansn't my favorite subject. No Cullen was in this class for sure. The teacher made attendence.

Social Studies was next and it when by in a blur. Language Arts was also easy to go through.

Time for lunch! I walked with Alice and Rose. We walked in and everyone stared at us.

"Over there with Emmett and Jasper. No Edward." We walked over to where they were and sat down.

"Hey." Jasper said.

"Does Edward sit here?" Was the first thing Alice said.

"No. He sits with the idiots over there." Emmett said pointing to the table on the other end of the cafeteria. I looked over there and saw him sucking face with a different girl than this morning.

"Is that his hobbie or something?" I laughed. Emmett and Jasper started cracking up. Us three girls laughed at them.

"You could say that." Jasper smiled. I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"Speak of the devil." Emmett whispered. Edward came to the table sitting next to Rose. I was sitting in next to Jasper and Alice.

"What are you dorks laughing at?" He asked harsh.

"You." I told him. He looked over at me and glared.

"Oh, really?" Here comes cocky Edward again.

"Yeah, wanna join. It could be a T.V hit." I smirked. He got up from the table and went back to the idiot table. Emmett and Jasper clapped there hands together. I blushed as usual.

"I thought he liked you." Alice said to me. I shrugged.

"He does. He just isn't ready to change to good guy." Emmett took a bite of his french fries.

"Is he bi-polar or something?" Rose also took a french fry.

"We ask him that all the time but he always gets mad." Jasper was reading a history book.

"What are you reading?" I asked him.

"A civil war book."

"Civil war?"

"Yeah, I like learning about history and such." He shrugged.

"That's so cool."

"Yeah, I guess." He blushed. The rest of lunch me and Jasper talked about history. He said he wanted to work as a history teacher in high school.

"So." Jasper said. We are in gym together and all of us are sitting on the bleachers.

"So." I mocked.

"So." Jasper.

"So." Me.

"So." Jasper.

"Can we stop now?" I asked.

"Uh-oh." Jasper pointed to the door. In came Edward.

"Damn, I think he is following our little Bells here." Emmett said. Rose and Alice were glaring at him.

"Hey guys." Edward said. We all acted like he wasn't even here. "Come on, I'm sorry." He begged. He looked at me.

"I got to go to the bathroom." I mumbled and walked in the hall. I heard someone come out. I turned around and saw Edward.

"Why do you hate me all of a sudden?" He asked.

"I thought you liked me." I whispered so he could hear.

"I do. Why do you think I don't?" Was he serious?

"Well, I'm come to school, and find you sucking face with a bimbo, and then at lunch you're playing tonsel hockey with another bimbo." I shook my head and walked down the hall some more.

"I'm not going to change that easily." He grabbed my arm. I looked at him.

"Then I guess we can't be." It was the truth.

"Please." He begged.

"Then change." I smiled weakly.

"Not just like that." He shook his head.

"I guess I don't mean anything to you." I started walking away.

"You're right, you don't." He paused. "You mean everything to me." He shouted. I stopped walking. I turned around and saw him standing there.

"What?" I asked him shocked.

"You mean everything to me." He walked closer to me, closing the gap between us. He kissed me all the emotion he probably had at the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We pulled away panting.

"I love you, Bella." I smiled.

"I love you, also." He smiled like he won a million dollars.

"We better be going." Just as I said this the bell rung. He let go of my hand and kissed me on the forehead, then left.

"Everything okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Peachy, just peachy." I gritted.

"Emmett and Jasper are coming over to the house." I nodded and we walked to the truck.

"I'll sit in the back with Jasper." Alice said. Jasper picked her up and then he climbed into the back. Emmett was in the middle in the front.

"Looks like Eddie didn't change." Emmett shook his head. I looked over at the volvo and saw him making out with a different girl. I drove over there so Jasper could tell them where they are going. Edward saw me as we left and I bit my lip shaking my head.

"Put on some music." Rose said. I went through the chanels, not finding anything.

_"See I never thought that I could walk through fire.  
I never thought that I could take the burn.  
I never had the strength to take it higher,  
Until I reached the point of no return._

And there's just no turning back,  
When your hearts under attack,  
Gonna give everything I have,  
It's my destiny.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up up up,  
And never say never.

I never thought I could feel this power.  
I never thought that I could feel this free.  
I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower.  
And I'm fast enough to run across the sea.

And there's just no turning back,  
When your hearts under attack,  
Gonna give everything I have,  
Cause this is my destiny.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up,  
And never say never.

Here we go!  
Guess who?  
JSmith and Jb!  
I gotcha lil bro.  
I can handle him.  
Hold up, aight?  
I can handle him.

Now he's bigger than me,  
Taller than me.  
And he's older than me,  
And stronger than me.  
And his arms a little bit longer than me.  
But he ain't on a JB song with me!

I be trying a chill  
They be trying to side with the thrill.  
No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will.

Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove.  
Like Cobe with the 4th, ice water with blood.

I gotta be the best, and yes  
We're the flyest.  
Like David and Goliath,  
I conquered the giant.  
So now I got the world in my hand,  
I was born from two stars  
So the moon's where I land.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up,  
And never say never.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up,  
And never say never.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up,  
And never say never." We all sang on Jayden's part. __

_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

"Justin Beiber?" Emmett asked.

"He is okay." I said.

"But I hate him. He thinks his hair is more popular than Robert Pattinson's. I mean, Rob is a sex god. Beiber is just a little kid." Rose explained to Emmett.

"Way to get into it, Rose." I laughed.

"I'm just speaking the truth." She scoffed. Emmett laughed. I pulled into the driveway. We all got out and as the guys went into the house I pulled Alice and Rose back.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I'm done. I want to leave." I told her.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I'm in love with Edward and he isn't ready on changing." I could feel my eye sight get blurry from tears.

"In, in, love?"

"Yes, I don't wanna be here." I shook my head.

"We're here for a couple more weeks, or sooner." Rose hugged made and Alice was rubbing my back.

"I'm going to go take a walk." I nodded and started down the road. I was kicking a pebble when I heard something behind me. Nothing was there. I continued walking but heard it again.

"Sorry." I heard. I jumped back around and saw a boy around my age, tan, mucsular, cute.

"It's okay." I nodded. "Are you following me?" I was scared.

"No, my home is up here and I just didn't want to ruin what you were doing. You looked pissed." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back. "For being quiet I mean." I added.

"Yeah, so, you're the one of three hanging with the Cullen boys." What is wrong with the Cullen's?

"Is something up with them or something? Everyone acts like they are vampires." I let him catch up to me.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" He asked surprised. I shook my head. "Well a couple of years ago, there was this new girl, Abbie, she was quiet and didn't talk to a lot of people. She was walking around one day with Emmett Cullen. They were talking and laughing and Jasper came up and joined them in. She slipped saying 'Back home, we have to be well manored' and Jasper asked why. Abbie said never mind and left. She wasn't at school for a week. About a month later, on the news, there was this party or something for princesses to become higher up like queens, and there Abbie was. On T.V. as the new queen of some country." He finished his story.

"What does that have to do with them? Edward wasn't in it." I told him.

"That's just it. Edward confessed he loved her so that's why she was hanging around them." Confessed he loved her?

"Oh, really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, by the way, I'm Jacob." He held out his hand.

"Bella." I shook his hand.

"Bella. That's nice." He smiled. I saw Edward's face in his for a moment. Jacob started walking backwards.

"Speaking of Edward Cullen." Jacob muttered. I turned my head and saw that silver volvo.

"That's just the person I wanted to get away from." I told Jacob.

"What he do?" He asked.

"Confessed he loved me." I whispered.

"Figures. He does that alot." Jacob shook his head.

"I see that now." I nodded and watched Edward's car pull up infront of us.

"Should we make a run for it?" Jacob asked. I nodded. Me and him ran the other way. I tripped so I got on Jacob's back. We heard a car come up and Jacob tried running faster. I turned around and saw the volvo coming closer to us.

"He's gaining on us." I yelled-laughed. Jacob trippped sending me and him flying. Jacob switched us so I landed on his without hurting myself.

"Ow." Jacob groaned. I giggled and put my head in his chest.

"I've never had that much fun in my life." It was the truth.

"Why were you running?" Edward demanded. I laughed causing Jacob laughed. "Black, what did you do to her?" Edward picked me up.

"Let go of her." Jacob gritted.

"No." Was all that Edward said.

"She doesn't want to be with you." Jacob sneered.

"That's why she kissed me today." Edward smirked. Jacob looked at me, shocked.

"You did?" I closed my eyes hoping this was just a dream. "I guess that answers my question." I felt him walking away. Once we was far enough I glared at Edward.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I hate you." Was all I said getting in the volvo.

"You don't mean that." His voice was so low. Like he was sad.

"Maybe I don't. Maybe I do." I looked out the window. He passed my street.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My house." He said. We got to his house and he took me to his backyard. "Climb up." I climbed up the wooden ladder to his tree house.

"Why did you bring me up here?" I asked him. "This isn't High School Musical." I smiled. He smiled my crooked smile.

_"Can you imagine, what would happen  
if we could have any dream.  
I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it  
and that it would never leave.  
Then I would thank that star,  
that made our wish come true (come true)  
Oh, yeah  
Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too.  
Right Here, Right Now  
I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything  
Right Here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me." _He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist like we were about to dance.

_"It feels like forever, what could be better?  
We've already proved it was.  
That two thousand words, twenty three hours, have blended the universe.  
Its gonna be, everything (everything)  
in our whole world changed  
(it starts changing)  
and do know that when we are, (when we are)  
our memory's the same  
oh no,oh no." _I sang. He dipped me and I laughed.

_"Right Here, Right Now (right now)  
Im looking at you,and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything (everything)  
Right Here, I promise you somehow (somehow were gonna)  
That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me.  
Oh we know its coming (coming)  
Oh its coming fast  
Its always you and me, oh yeah  
So lets make this second last  
make it last." _He was so into the song.

_"Right here," _Edward whispered.

_"Ooohh Right now." _I whispered.

_"Yeah I'm looking at you,"_ Edward whispered again.

_"And my heart loves the view." _I whispered one last time.

_"'Cause you mean everything." _Edward whispered once more time before we went back to singing high notes.

_"Right Here, I promise you somehow.  
That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  
You and me  
you and me  
Ohh You and me  
But right now there's you and me." _Edward and I finished.

"I really do love you." He told me looking me in my eyes.

"But you won't change." I nodded at him.

"I'm rethinking that. I will change if that means you'll never leave me when things get bad." I bit my lip.

"Sure." I kissed his cheek. "Love you." I sat down on the edge of the tree house and he sat down next to me.

"High School Musical, huh?" I smirked and rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**How is it? Hope you like it! R&R! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why do you love me?" Edward brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. We are currently sitting in the tree house looking at the stars.

"I really don't know." I closed my eyes. "Maybe because you're different." I looked at him.

"Good different? Or bad different?"

"Just, different. It can be both." Edward kissed my left cheek.

"Okay, I guess that's good." He smiled my smile and kissed my other cheek.

"I should be getting you home." He sat up and also helped me up. We climbed down the tree house and Edward walked me to the volvo. He pulled in the driveway and stopped.

"Goodnight." I leaned over kissed him. My hands went straight to his hair and his went to my hair also. We pulled away panting.

"Night." Edward looked in a daze. I blushed and got out and walked up to the door. I waved bye and walked in the house. I sighed against the door.

"You're home late." I looked up and saw Marie, Alice, and Rose smirking. I smirked and we all screamed with happiness.

After all of us screaming with joy I went up to my room and set Edward's ringtone as Right Here, Right Now.

_Hey. -B _

_Bella? How di- Oh right. -E_

_Idiot. -B _

_Stop being me to me! -E _

_Get over it. -B_

_I'm not mean to you. -E_

_Uh, yes you are. -B_

_Ugh, subject change! -E _

_Fine, baby. Guess what your ringtone is now? -B _

_Hmmhmm... Right Here, Right Now? -E _

_Yes, stalker. -B _

_Well that's what I put for you. -E _

_We should get checked out. -B_

_Why? -E_

_Well not me, you. -B _

_Whatever. See you at school tomorrow. I'll be waiting. Love you. Night. -E _

_Yeah, same. -B_

When I was done talking to him, my stomach started to hurt. Ugh, stupid period! I went over to Alice's room to find her not there. I went to Rose's room and found them both there.

"I have cramps." I layed down with pain.

"So do we." Alice frowned. Marie walked in the room with a confused expression on her face.

"Why are you all in here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Stomach." We all said. She nodded and sat down next to me.

"Me too." She nodded.

"Aren't you like 62 though? What age do they stop?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Marie shook her head.

"You're like 22 instead of 62." Alice joked.

"I feel that young." She sighed. We laughed at her.

All night we stayed up, talking, joking, singing, and crying from our cramps. We probably slept 2 hours through the whole night.

Alice, Rose, and I, didn't have enought strength to get all dolled up so we slipped on some sweat pants and a regular t-shirt. Marie managed to get us a car to share. An old rusty truck with so much class. We loved it. I was the driver. I didn't trust them with our new baby. Kidding, they just didn't feel like driving. Too tired.

I pulled into a spot and this time, I didn't see Edward making out with anyone. Him and his brothers were laughing.

"What did you do to him, Bells?" Alice asked getting out of the truck with me.

"Just, knocked some sense into him." I smiled. I felt the pain in my stomach again. "Ow." I groaned.

"We hear ya Bells. Ali, and I still got the cramps." We just stood there because we couldn't walk without doubling over in pain.

"You three okay?" Jasper asked. I glared at him. He looked scared.

"Do we look okay?" I gritted. They all looked scared except the girls. They new how I was feeling since they were feeling it too.

"Um, should we be running?" Emmett asked. Rose went up and smacked him.

"We aren't special!" She yelled. Me and Rose stormed off.

"Alice!" We both yelled to Alice who was telling the boys something. She ran over here and we walked to class together.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I do not, I repeat, do not, want to walk anymore." I said. Alice wasn't having anymore pains but Rose and I were, badly.

"I know right. They should have wheel chairs for a pain this bad." Rose shook her head. Alice was staring at us like was had 10 heads.

"You guys are funny when you're crouchy." She tried stiffling a giggle. She ended up failing. We entered the cafeteria and we went to the table where Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were at looking scared. Me and Rose rolled our eyes. Alice laughed. We all looked at her like she had 10 heads now.

"Shut it, Pixie." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm scared." Emmett whispered.

"Why did we come out here?" I asked Rose.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"What the hell is wrong?" Edward finally spoke.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" Me and Rose yelled. I stood up from the table with Rose following me.

"We'll see you in computers!" Alice yelled-laughed. Computers were our last class I learned and usually at the end of the day, I'm happy.

The rest of the school day was horrible and now it's time for computers. Rose and I tripped so we are currently laughing. Alice was even laughing. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looked happy when we walked in the room.

"You two happy now?" Edward walked over wrapping his arm around my waist. I looked at Rose.

"You could say that." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ew, too much PDA!" Emmett yelled covering his eyes. I rolled my eyes and hit the back of his head.

"Jasper, can I hit you?" I smirked at him. He shook his head and hid behind Alice.

"Today is a free day." The walked in and then walked right back out. We all walked over to a computer and logged on. I went to Yahoo Music.

"Alice. Rose." I whispered-yelled.

"Yeah?" They both asked back.

"I need a me, and Edward song." They leaned back over and thought about it.

"Someday We'll Know!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, shut up." I told her.

"Someday we'll know, what?" Jasper asked.

"Um, why you haven't asked me out yet!" Alice yelled. Jasper looked shocked.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." He blushed.

"Well I do." She smiled and ran into his arms. I smiled at them.

"Rose, will you go out with me?" We all looked at Emmett. Rose got a big smile on her face and started kissing Emmett.

"Ew, too much PDA!" I mocked Emmett by convering my eyes.

"Get over it, squirt." Emmett pulled away from Rose long enough so he tell me that.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Edward.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" He seemed nervous.

"Well, I have plans, you see, my handsome boyfriend is taking me to dinner tonight." I smiled. He frowned then he got it and smiled.

"I'll pick you up at around 6." The bell went off and we all left the classroom.

Tonight was going to be one heck of a night.

* * *

**How do you like? I hope you do! R&&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I have no idea what I am going to wear tonight!" I yelled into my closet.

"Here." Alice and Rose came in and got to work.

They handed me a black strapless dress and I snuck on my black converse. _Please don't find out. Please don't find out! _I kept chanting in my head.

"You're lucky we love you." Alice said looking in my jewelery box. I blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Alice handed me pearl earrings, and a necklace with a black heart. Did this mean something?

"Now-" Rose was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, you both love each other. Are you going to tell him?" Asked Alice walking with me down the stairs.

"Not yet. Still early." I nodded. This was the right thing. I wasn't hurting him. Was I? Was I really hurting him?

"Yeah, us too. Go answer the door." Rose had a thing for pushing people.

I opened the door revealing my own personal sex god.

"You look beautiful." Edward commented. I blushed as usual.

"You don't to bad yourself Mr. Cullen." I smiled. He opened the door for me and helped me in. He got in and we were off.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked looking as we got into the darker part of Forks.

"Somewhere." Was all he said.

"Nice place." I muttered sarcastically. We arrived at a path. A dirty path. "Great place." I got out and looked around finding no place to even sit.

"Well good thing you brung walking shoes." Edward chuckled taking my hand.

"Yeah, good thing." I smiled up at him. We walked until we got to a veranda that had a table for two.

"Does this change your spirits?" Asked Edward.

"Yes, it does." I kissed his cheek but his hand pulled me back.

"Not yet. Dance with me." He whispered the last sentence.

"I can't dance." I could tell I wasn't getting out of this easily. "Fine." I walked on the little dance floor Edward put outside and the piano started.

_"_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And wonder if you ever think of me  
Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory

Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by, oh  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you, oh, oh

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you tonight."

The whole time we were dancing, I felt like it was right. Nothing could change. Except one thing. Me being a princess and all, and him, being a small town boy.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"It's something." He nodded.

"Nothing, don't worry." I smiled weak and he knew it.

"Can you tell me when you're ready?" He was pushing me.

"Yeah, that was the plan anyway." I kissed his cheek like I did earlier.

"Let's get dinner started." Edward and I walked over to the table for two and sat down.

So far, everything was going smoothly. _So far. _

"That was the best date I've ever been on!" I was excited that our date went well.

"Haha, calm down, girly." Edward saying girly was the funniest thing ever.

"Girly? I hope I'm your girly." I leaned over the clutch and kissed his neck making him take a sharp intake of breathe. "Breathe." I laughed.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"I was only playing around." I scoffed.

"Getting me happy over here and not in the good way is not just playing around." He sneered. I was taken back. He was so harsh.

He pulled infront of my house and we sat there. Just sitting. No talking. This was different.

"Listen, I can't get happy like that unless you want me to take you over the whole car." That doesn't so bad.

"Uh, I'm sorry. It wasn't you, it was me. Listen, meet me at the park on Sunday at 12 noon. We need to talk." I kissed his cheek and got out of the Volvo and walked into the house.

_"If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you tonight." _

The lyrics were stuck in my head as I layed down, staring up at the ceiling. I started crying. I was leaving possibly Monday so I was telling him Sunday. Is that to late? Or to early? I don't want me to be in Jordan and call him up and then tell him. That would be so wrong. I didn't want to tell him in the car because I would like the 5th wheel while hanging out with the others. Edward probably wouldn't anything to do with me. Emmett would think it was cool being royalty and all. Jasper would love to learn about the history with past ancestors and what the war is really about. Edward would feel hurt and betrayed and never want to see me again.

While staying in Forks, I learned some stuff.

1. Falling in love is tough.

2. Meeting new people is nice.

3. You may be heading back somewhere far away but still feel like you're dying.

4. Edward Cullen can kiss!

And 5. Being someone who you want to be, can actually be fun. Until you have to your old self again.

I would be missing alot of people it I left. Angela, Ben, Emmett, Jasper, Marie, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, and Edward.

Leaving all them would be like giving away a puppy when you just found it. Or worse. Think of it like this: You have this teddy bear but when your mom gives birth to another and they can't sleep. So your dad says give it to them and they'll get you an new one. You give it to them and about 2 weeks later, you still haven't gotten your teddy bear. So wrong.

"Just think, you'll be home and then this never happened." I tried telling myselft but it didn't work.

"This did happen." I told myself. It was never going to dissapear. It was there. Forever. Just like the whole in my heart is because I'm leaving Edward soon.

* * *

**How was it? I thought I would put some real Bella thoughts. What is going to happen? **


	11. Chapter 11

__

**Satuday**

I didn't plan on doing anything today. Since tomorrow was my last day to actually feel alive. I knew it was early in the morning but do you think I care? Nope, and I never will.

Edward. He was still the main thought in my head. When I left, I new I was going to be leaving my heart behind. I wanted him but I didn't want him to live like I do. Wake up and make everyone do things under your order. I didn't even what to live like that.

Alice and Rose are going to be telling Jasper and Emmett tomorrow like I am. Emmett and Rose are doing it at the Cullen household and Jasper and Alice at Marie's. I was telling him at the park.

Marie is happy were telling them but thinks it might be late for them to forgive us. I'm starting to agree with her.

"He is going to be happy."

"He is going to love you still."

"He isn't going to be pissed."

"He isn't going to hate you."

Those were the lines I kept telling myself.

I sat up from my bed and walked over to my closet. I reched for the box on the top shelf. I sat it down on the floor and I sat in front of it. I opened and saw the princess crown. Perfect in everyway. I felt like I shouldn't even wear it anymore. I'm not Isabella Marie Swan. I'm just Bella Swan. For now atleast.

I put it on. I didn't feel like it is mine like it was before I left.

Someone knocked on my door. It was Marie.

"Hey, how you holding up?" She came and handed me some hot cocoa.

"Fine, I guess." I lied. I took of the crown place it back in the box.

"You have a visitor." In walked Jacob. "I'll leave you too alone." She left.

"Jake, hey." I hugged him.

"Hey, Bells." He hugged me back.

"Why are you here?" I was happy but curious.

"I have to tell you something." He looked serious.

"What?" I wiped away the hair out of his eyes.

"Are you a princess?" He blurted. I'm pretty sure I had a shocked look on my face.

"Whe- are, uh, um, yeah. I am." He would've figured it out anyway.

"Oh, Princess Of Jordan?" He smirked.

"Why? How?" I asked.

"You looked familiar. I won't tell anyone. I mean, I know Rose and Alice are also." I nodded.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, why would I be mad? I know I sorta just met you but, I feel I've known you forever." He whispered.

"Me too. You're my best friend." I leaned my forehead against his.

"When are you leaving?" I licked my lips.

"Monday or Tuesday." He nodded. "I'm going to miss everyone." He leaned in more and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes.

"You have no idea how much I love you, like my sister." He whispered.

"You are the brother I never truly had." I smiled. He leaned away and looked at the clock.

"I should get going." I kissed his cheek and watched him walk out. I looked out the window and saw his motorcycle ride away.

I scratched my head confused. What the hell is going on? I walked over to the radio and turned on the radio.

_"Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end_

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken _[x3]."_

Can't you see that I'm choking? I can't even move. When there's nothing left to say, what can you do? I'm heavily broken.

The lyrics that describe my heavily broken heart. I sat in bed and didn't turn the radio off.

_"_Walk into the room  
I look and I assume  
That you look like all the other guys  
I look into your eyes  
You got me mesmerized  
You're pulling me into your dreams  
Eyes are so intense  
From the lost suspense as if I haven't seen your face before  
Don't know why I feel you're just so so surreal  
I can't get you outta my mind

Whoa whoa  
I don't even know your name  
Whoa whoa  
But I still feel the same

How can I fall so hard for someone  
Who only has a face no name  
Never felt this way by anyone  
I thought you guys were all the same  
How can I fall so hard for someone  
How was I supposed to know  
Got his name I think about the wonder  
Save my broken heart and soul

I've been hurt before  
The future I foresaw  
Thought about the way I felt again  
Will it be the same?  
Is it me who's changed?  
No chance of compromise no

Is it hard to see  
The future of you and me  
Is it just a dream I'm thinking of  
The future I foresaw  
I've been hurt before  
Then you walk into my life

Whoa whoa  
I just wanna know his name  
Whoa whoa  
Cause I still feel the same

How can I fall so hard for someone  
Who only has a face no name  
Never felt this way by anyone  
I thought you guys were all the same  
How can I fall so hard for someone  
How was I supposed to know  
Got his name I think about the wonder  
Save my broken heart and soul

Whoa whoa  
I don't even know your name  
Whoa whoa  
Cause I still feel the same

How can I fall so hard for someone  
Who only has a face no name  
Never felt this way by anyone  
I thought you guys were all the same  
How can I fall so hard for someone  
How was I supposed to know  
Got his name I think about the wonder  
Save my broken heart and soul

How can I fall so hard for someone  
Who only has a face no name  
Never felt this way by anyone  
I thought you guys were all the same  
How can I fall so hard for someone  
How was I supposed to know  
Got his name I think about the wonder  
Save my broken heart and soul."

How can I fall for so hard for someone? Never felt this way by anyone. I thought all you guys were the same. Save my broken heart and soul.

Lyrics of my life, again.

Other songs didn't really describe how I was feeling. It about 3am when another song caught my attention.

_"_It's 3 AM, I start to cry, I'm alone again  
I try so hard not to fall in love but here I am  
And you couldn't even pretend  
That you cared if this was the end

All the things you said to me won't even matter  
Do what you want cause I'm not gonna save you baby  
What's going on  
We don't care, we don't fight  
We don't even know what wrong or right  
Now baby, what's going on  
What's going on

There nothing else I can say, what can I do  
We might have worked out someday, but it takes two  
And you couldn't even pretend  
That you cared if this was the end

All the things you said to me won't even matter  
Do what you want cause I'm not gonna save you baby  
What's going on  
We don't care, we don't fight  
We don't even know what wrong or right  
Now baby, what's going on  
What's going on

All the things you said to me won't even matter  
And I couldn't even pretend  
That I care if this is the end  
I'm not gonna save you baby

All the things you said to me won't even matter  
Do what you want cause I'm not gonna save you baby  
What's going on  
We don't care, we don't fight  
We don't even know what wrong or right  
Now baby, what's going on  
What's going on

But here I am... "

We don't care, we don't fight. We don't even know what's wrong or right. All the things you said to me won't even matter. And I can't even pretend, if this was the end. But here I am.

Why did all the songs have to match my life? Stupid radio. I shut the radio off and tried getting some sleep. Seeing tomorrow, well today is the day I'm going to be telling Edward, everything.

* * *

**The first song is Heavily Broken, the second is Fall So Hard, and the last one was What's Going On. Hope you like! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Rosalie's POV, Sunday. **

* * *

I stumbled out of bed and went down for breakfast.

"I found something you three should listen to." Marie said popping in a disk. A girl started singing.

****

__

_"I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am_

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(I kept inside of me for all this time)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie)

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong

I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore."

Wow.

"Thanks Marie." Bella said.

"I feel so guilty now." Alice grunted.

"But so true." I whispered.

"Just thought this would make you see that other people feel this also." Marie walked away and into the den.

"Did we do the right thing?" Asked Alice.

"Are they going to hate us?" Asked Bella.

"Are they going to treat us differently?" I asked.

"We're still the same people. We are just hiding a really big secret." Bella bit her lip. The front door knocked and then we heard Marie talking to people. About 3 minutes later, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"We couldn't wait to see you." Jasper said kissing Alice. Edward went over to Bella and tried kissing her but she turned around and leant on the counter. Emmett was looking at everyone else like I was and came over and kissed my cheek.

"You okay? You three seem tense." Emmett said looking at Bella.

"Everything is peachy." I muttered.

"You sure?" Edward asked trying to get Bella to hug him but she wouldn't.

"We should tell you three something." Alice said. "Jasper let's in my room."

"Let's go outback." Bella said pulling on Edward's hand.

"Here is fine." I looked up into Emmett's ees and saw nothing but love and fear.

"What's wrong?" Emmett caressed my cheek.

"Don't hate me, okay?" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I would never hate you." He whispered.

"I've been keeping something from you." I looked into his eyes again. A little bit of angry and still that love.

"What?" He asked worried.

"I'm from Denmark."

"And?"

"I'm Princess Rosalie Lillian Hale of Denmark." I took a deep breathe.

"Princess?" He shook his head. "Rosalie, you've been lying to me." He shook his head faster.

"I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Well don't worry anymore. I won't be seeing you anymore." He turned around to walk away but I stopped him.

"Please, don't go." I gulped.

"Why? So you can keep more stuff from me? Not going to happen." He snatched my arm away and I watched him leave.

"If you really love me you wouldn't leave." I said only for him to hear. He stopped.

"I love Rose. Not Rosalie. I don't know a Rosalie. Just a Rose." He gritted and stormed outside. I collasped onto the kitchen floor and broke down.

I went up to my room and started packing. I want to leave tomorrow. I looked at the picture on my bedside table of me and Emmett. He was hugging me and I was smiling. I smiled and put that in my bag. I packed up all my stuff and I was ready to leave now. I only heard one other front door slam. Edward or Jasper didn't take it to well either.

I cried on my bed all day. I don't have a real life now. Just a fantasy life.

* * *

**Who got mad? Jasper? Edward? R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

Alice POV, Sunday.

* * *

I got out of bed and went downstairs. Marie was in there and no one else. Bella and then Rose came down after me.

Today was the day we were telling the boys.

"I found something you three should listen to." Marie said popping in a disk. A girl started singing.

_"I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am_

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(I kept inside of me for all this time)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie)

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong

I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore."

Wow.

"Thanks Marie." Bella said.

"I feel so guilty now." I grunted.

"But so true." Rose whispered.

"Just thought this would make you see that other people feel this also." Marie walked away and into the den.

"Did we do the right thing?" I asked.

"Are they going to hate us?" Asked Bella.

"Are they going to treat us differently?" Rose asked.

"We're still the same people. We are just hiding a really big secret." Bella bit her lip. The front door knocked and then we heard Marie talking to people. About 3 minutes later, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"We couldn't wait to see you." Jasper said kissing me. Edward went over to Bella and tried kissing her but she turned around and leant on the counter. Emmett was looking at everyone else like Rose was and went up and kissed her cheek.

"You okay? You three seem tense." Emmett said looking at Bella.

"Everything is peachy." Rose muttered.

"You sure?" Edward asked trying to get Bella to hug him but she wouldn't.

"We should tell you three something." I said. "Jasper let's in my room."

"Let's go outback." Bella said pulling on Edward's hand.

"Here is fine." Rose told Emmett.

We went up to my room and I shut the door. I took a deep breathe.

"What's wrong?" Jasper caressed my cheek.

"Don't hate me, okay?" I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I would never hate you." He whispered.

"I've been keeping something from you." I looked into his eyes again. A little bit of angry and it scared me a little.

"What?" He asked worried.

"I'm from Luxembourg."

"And?"

"I'm Princess Mary-Alice Nicole Brandon of Luxembourg." I closed my eyes waiting for the screaming and yelling but it never came.

"Wow, I knew there was something different about you." He smiled. I smiled also.

"How am I different? And I hope in a good way." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, you're too kind for your own good." He kissed my nose. I giggled. "You hesitate when you talk about you." I did?

"I do?" Maybe I did a little.

"Yeah, you do." Jasper laughed. "But I love you anyway." Jasper leant in and kissed me. He pulled away to soon for my liking. I heard the front door slam. I looked out my window and saw Emmett looking pissed.

"Can youu try talking to him and if Edward doesn't take it so good either? You always no how to calm down angry people." He nodded and walked out of my room.

When he left I layed on my bed thinking how Bella and Edward are taking it. Rose and Emmett didn't take everything so well but maybe he was just mad and that's why he acted like that.

I heard another door slam and I knew Edward didn't handle it either. What happened back there?

* * *

**So Jasper handled it well and Edward possibly didn't... R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV, Sunday. **

I groaned rolling over. I was dreading today. I walked downstairs after tripping on some stairs and found Alice in the kitchen already. Marie was waiting for me and Rose. Rose walked down a few minutes later.

"I found something you three should listen to." Marie said popping in a disk. A girl started singing.

**_"I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am_**

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(I kept inside of me for all this time)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie)

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong

I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore."

Wow.

"Thanks Marie." I said.

"I feel so guilty now." Alice grunted.

"But so true."Rose whispered.

"Just thought this would make you see that other people feel this also." Marie walked away and into the den.

"Did we do the right thing?" Asked Alice.

"Are they going to hate us?" I asked.

"Are they going to treat us differently?" Rose asked.

"We're still the same people. We are just hiding a really big secret." I bit her lip. The front door knocked and then we heard Marie talking to people. About 3 minutes later, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"We couldn't wait to see you." Jasper said kissing Alice. Edward started towards me and tried kissing me but I turned around and leant on the counter. Emmett was looking at everyone else like Rose was and went over and kissed Rose's cheek.

"You okay? You three seem tense." Emmett said looking at me.

"Everything is peachy." Rose muttered.

"You sure?" Edward asked trying to get me to hug him but I wouldn't let him. It hurt to much.

"We should tell you three something." Alice said. "Jasper let's in my room."

"Let's go outback." I said pulling on Edward's hand.

"Here is fine." Rose looked up to Emmett.

I was going to tell him now. We got outback and I turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Edward caressed my cheek.

"Don't hate me, okay?" I could feel my eyes brim with tears.

"I would never hate you." He whispered.

"I've been keeping something from you." I looked into his eyes. I was scared because they looked pissed.

"What?" He asked worried.

"I'm from Jordan."

"And?"

"I'm Princess Isabella Marie Swan of Jordan." I took a deep breathe.

"You're what?" He was angry.

"You heard me."

"So all those times you got mad at me and I yelled you could've out me in jail or something like that?" He asked.

"Yes, but I didn't."

"I can't believe this." He shook his head.

"Are you mad?" I knew the answer.

"Of course I'm mad. I don't even know a Bella know that I think about it. I was being played by Isabella."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Well I'm not that rude."

"How come when Jake found out he wasn't pissed?"

"Jacob Black! How the hell did he find out?" He yelled.

"He found out over the computer."

"And you just met the bastard!"

"He handles things pretty well unlike you." I smirked.

"My girlfriend is a secret princess of Jordan. How should I handle things? 'Bella, it's okay that you're a princess, just don't marry someone when I know you have to' yeah, no."

"I was going to give up my crown for you." I knew I was crying now.

"Well don't. I like living my life fucking every girl I see." I was hurt when he said this.

"What?"

"You heard me." He mocked.

"Did you ever love me?"

"Yes, I did. I don't anymore. You aren't Bella Swan anymore. You are Isabella Marie Swan, Princess of Jordan." He was calmer when he said this.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"Maybe on your death bed." That hit a nerve.

"Well, once I see you again, I'll be married and happy. And I'll tell my kids, Edward Anthong Masen Cullen, the boy who broke my heart." I saw the Edward I knew but it dissapeared.

"I'll tell my kids the same. Princess Isabella Marie Swan, the first girled I loved and probably the last to love, broke my heart. And the only one who can fix it." I could see he was about to cry.

"I was trying to protect you."

"Yeah, the only thing you didn't protect is my now shattering heart." He stormed inside house and I collasped and started to cry. About a few minutes later, it started to rain.

I went inside and started packing. Edward was right. He was the only one could fix my broken heart. Jacob was just a friend that came and told me everything was alright.

* * *

**Wow. I loved this chapter! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jasper POV, After he left. **

Ugh. Emmett, and Edward can be so difficult.

Can't they just see that Bella and Rose were just trying to protect them? I guess not. Sometimes they can be the blondes.

"What the hell what the slamming doors thing about?" I asked once I was settled in the car.

"Rose, I thought I loved her. She isn't even Rose. She fuckin' Rosalie! Princess of Denmark!" Emmett yelled hitting the dashboard.

"She was protecting you!" I yelled back. They were working my nerves.

"Protecting me? What about you Jazz? Alice is going to go back and get married to some other rich dude."

"Calm down. I'm going to go talk to mom and dad and see if maybe I can go back with Alice." I smiled just thinking about the little pixie.

"To where?" Edward finally asked.

"Luxembourg. And since the three of them are friends I'm going to be seeing alot of Rose and Bells also." Maybe this will change.

"Have fun." They both muttered.

"Come on guys. You left them. Don't start moping around."

"I just can't believe she isn't here anymore." Edward had a tear shed.

"You can go back and get her." I said.

"No, I can't. If I really loved her..." He paused. "I would let her go." They car pulled in the driveway and they went to there rooms. I walked into the kitchen and got a capri sun.

"Hello, hun." Mom said walking into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Yes?

"If you really love something, do you really let it go?"

"Well, if you think they have bigger potential, then yes. Don't hold back." Alice. I'm holding back Alice. Alice. I love you, Alice.

"Oh. Alright."

"Why? What's wrong?" Asked mom sweetly.

"Alice, she is, Princess of Luxembourg. We both love each other. She is going back and we don't want to leave each other." She was shocked.

"Wow. Um, they only thing I can say, don't let her get to far away from you where she won't want to come back." Then she left.

What did that mean? So, let her go? Then, go after her and take her back? Or, go and don't be up her ass? Ugh. Now mom was getting me confused. My phone started ringing. _Alice. _I answered.

"Hey." **(Alice in Italics and Jasper is regular)**

_"Hi."_

"What's wrong?"

_"Nothing." _

"Yes, there is."

_"No there's not."_

"Alice.

_"Fine. Bella and Rose are leaving tomorrow morning."_

"Oh."

_"Yeah. What are we going to do?" _

"I don't know. Can I ask you something?"

_"Sure." _

"Can I go back to Luxembourg with you?"

_"Not yet. Give it some time. I'm also leaving tomorrow."_

"I'll bring the guys with me I guess."

_"Thanks, Jazz! I got to go. Love you!" _

"Love you, too." But she already hung up. I sat up and walked into Emmett's room.

"Leave."

"Emmett. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. They are leaving tomorrow and they still think you don't love them."

"Bella? She is always going to be little sister. Rose? I could give a damn about her."

"Do you love Bella now or something?" Oh god I hope not.

"She's my little sister." He demanded.

"Then shouldn't you be stopping her from leaving you here?" I pressed. He sat up.

"You're right. I better start packing." He got the duffled bag and start shoving clothes in it.

"What? You're going to be leaving with her?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, I mean. She is always going to be in need of a protecter." He zipped it up and ran downstairs with me following him.

"So you are leaving?" I asked again. Edward, mom, and dad walked into the main foyer.

"Where ya leaving to son?" Dad asked.

"Jordan." Emmett smiled checking for his phone and pulling it out. "I'll call you once my plane lands." Then he ran to the jeep.

"They aren't leaving til tomorrow!" I yelled walking outside.

"I don't care. Drive me." Emmett commanded.

"I'm not a dog." I took the keys and got in. Mom, dad and Edward also got in. Emmett was texting Bella telling her his plans.

"She said I can go. Her 'rents are excited to see her big bro." Emmett smiled.

"Bro? We thought you were dating Rose." Mom said.

"No, I'm going with Bella. My little sister." He cooed.

"Shut up." I smacked the back of his head.

"Ow." He rubbed it. I rolled my eyes. I pulled into the driveway and Alice ran out and attacked me with kisses.

"Alice. My parents are right there." I tried pushing her away without hurting her. She pulled away blushing.

"Sorry." She pulled our hands into the house.

"Go fish!" You could hear Marie shout.

"Marie!" Alice yelled. Marie poked her head around from the corner.

"Hello." She hugged us all. "I'm in the den playing with the other two, why donn't you come in and make yourself at home." We walked into the den and found Bella and Rose laughing. I looked out the corner of my eye and watched Edward look at Bella. I then watched Emmett glare at Edward? What did he do? Oh, right, Edward is eyeing up Emmett's little sister. I then looked over to Bella and Rose. Rose was laughing just like Bella was like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Where do I put my stuff?" Emmett asked.

"I'll show you. Follow me." She smiled and they walked up the stairs.

"Esme? Carlisle? Would you like some hot cocoa?" Marie asked.

"Sure. That would be lovely." Mom said walking to the kitchen.

"So Jasper... did Alice tell you about the coronations we have to go through?" I looked at Alice.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Where we go from being a princess to a queen." Alice said.

"Tell me about it." And they did. Edward was even into it.

* * *

**How is it? I've been gone for a couple of days so I hope this chapter makes up for it! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella POV, after she was packing. **

* * *

Finally. Done.

I heard my phone vibrating on my bed so I raced over to it thinking it was Edward. _Emmett. _A text message from Emmett. Groaning, I opened it and read it.

_Can i ask u sometin? _**(Emmett in italics and Bella in bold.)**

**Wat?**

_Can i spend the res of my lifey wit u?_

**Wat does that meen?**

_Ur my lil sissy. Im not lettin u leav me here wit the downer and the love obsessd 1!_

**I ned to ask my parents. **

_Tank u, tank u! Ill go pack! Well i alredy did. Hehe! _

**Idiot. Let meh call. **

_Osay. _

Emmett already packed. Wow. I scrolled down and called my parents.

"Hello?" Mother answered.

"Can I maybe bring a friend with me back to Jordan?"

"Isabella." Mother warned.

"He's a teddy bear and my big brother." I whined.

"A boy!" I heard father yell in the background.

"Yes, he doesn't like me like that though."

"Fine. I want a picture of you and the boy together." Then they hung up. Emmett was coming with me! Yeah! I text Emmett back.

_Ya! Im so cited! _

**I no u r. I am 2.**

_Will i be seeing alice and rosalie? _

**Yes. But only on special occasions. **

_Good. I dont wanna see the witch evry weeken. _

**Be nice. I went thro de same but u arent yellin at me... mhmmhm...**

_Dont care. U my sissy. She aint! _

**Wateva. R u on ur way? **

_Ya... see ya once me and da fam get tere.. (: _

**Fine. **I stopped texting Emmett and went downstairs.

"Do you want to play go fish?" Marie asked holding onto a deck full of red and white cards.

"Sure." I smiled. Rose came and sat down next to me.

"4?" I asked. Alice ran to the front door. What now?

"Go fish!" Marie yelled.

"Marie!" Alice yelled.

"Hold on girls." Marie rolled her eyes and went to find Alice. Rose and I were laughing when they Cullen family walked in. Right away I knew Edward was staring at me. I looked up at Emmett and found his bags packed and he was glaring at Edward for some unknown reason. Rose was still laughing and I even had my little giggles. Jasper was smiling at Rose and I probably because we looked weird still laughing.

"Where do I put my stuff?" Emmett asked me. Uh...

"I'll show you. Follow me." I smiled and walked up the stairs with Emmett following me. He dropped his stuff on my floor and looked at me.

"So." Was all he said.

"Why did you come with me? Alice is free." I wasn't mad he was coming but, why me?

"Alice has Jasper." True.

"Rose?" I bit my lip. I already new his answer.

"I don't care about her!" He huffed.

"Yes you do!" I huffed back at him. "She still loves you, you know?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"I know. But honestly, I'm hurt. I can't handle another lie again." He leaned back and looked at my ceiling.

"I lied. What's the difference?"

"Nothing is going to change between us." Emmett got under my covers all cuddly like a teddy bear. That reminds me.

"Hey, my mom and dad want a picture of us together so she knows what you look like." I took out my cell phone and going to camera.

"Alright. Come here squirt!" I squealed as Emmett pulled me to his chest and took the picture. He turned it around and it looked like a couple picture. My head was on Emmett's chest and his arm was around my waist. He was smiling down at me with from the picture looked like love.

"There going to be thinking of us as a couple." I blushed into his chest. He chuckled.

"I could always be your boy toy ya know?" He smirked. Only Edward fits that part.

"Get over yourself. You're so not my type." I scoffed but smiled none the less.

"You know you love me."

"Oh yes. Of course I do." I sighed.

"You can't act worth a lick." Emmett shook his head.

"I'm not worth a lick?" I pretended being hurt.

"Yes you are. But your acting isn't." Then he licked my cheek.

"You are such a dog." I gritted wiping away his slober. He looked serious for a minute.

"Can a dog do this?" Then he kissed me. Emmett kissed me! I was even kissing him back. My arms went to his neck and his went to my waist. This kiss wasn't even Edward worthy. It was dangerous yet, elegant. Mysterious yet, open. Dark yet, light. We pulled away panting.

"Not in a million years." I tried getting my breathe back. My phone virbrated in my pocket and I looked down and read the message from my parents.

_He can come. _

I kissed his cheek.

"You are coming." He smiled and hugged me.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"Love you." I just hope that the meanings meant the same.

"Night, Bells."

"Night, Emmy." We watched it get pitch black outside and we fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

"Never in my life." I shook my head.

It has been a month since I left Forks. Emmett and I are sorta together you could say. Right now I'm trying to find a coronation dress with the coronation in 2 weeks. Emmett was trying to help but he isn't.

Edward has kept in touch with Emmett and Emmett even told Edward about us. He wasn't happy at first but about a week ago he got into a relationship. I was pissed but I then realised how happy he was so I let it go.

My parents love Emmett. Rose and Emmett aren't on best terms but they talk.

Jasper is now with Alice in Luxembourg. They are staying together forever.

Edward is living in Seattle now with his girlfriend Tanya. Yes Tanya Denali. The slut. Ugh. Just thinking about her makes my brain want to blow up.

"Come on. Does Alice or Rose have one picked out?" Emmett was giving up. So was I.

"No."

"Then there. No dress. None of you have dresses." Emmett complained.

"I'm calling Alice." Shaking my head I dialed Alice's number.

"Hey." So perky.

"I need a dress." I whined.

"Coming right up. Oh and will you and Emmett be at Rose and I's coronation?" She asked.

"Of course. I already have my plane set." I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"Alright. I got to go. Jasper and I are home alone."

"Bye, and tell Jazz I said hey." She said okay and hung up. "Emmett!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" He popped from around the corner.

"She is making my dress!" I screamed with joy and jumped in his arms. He laughed.

"That's good." He smiled.

"You can be really great. You know?" He kissed my cheek.

"I am pretty amazing." He looked into my eyes for a minute trying to find something. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I better be getting to bed. We'll be pretty busy for the next few days." I kissed him goodnight and walked into my over sized room. I sat on the bed and stared at the balcony. I walked over to my balcony and sat on the chair.

This wasn't the life I wanted. Wearing dresses for the rest of my life. I wanted to be with Edward, Emmett with Rosalie and Alice and Jasper together like they are now. Not Edward with Tanya, Emmett and I. Wasn't Jacob suppose to fit in this? He was rock for two days that I knew him. If I was with anyone it should be with someone that I love right? Not an older brother. That's it! Emmett was my protector! A brother! Not a lover! Maybe for Rose, but for me? Definitely not me. All those time I told him I loved him, was just me saying 'I love you too, bro', nothing more. How could I not of known sooner? My parents liked him like there own son! But a son-in-law? Not!

I climbed into bed thinking about everything that I've been doing so wrong lately.

I needed Edward. He was the rock and support I needed right now. Emmett was just a brother who I had a relationship with. Taboo. Sorry God!

Jumping out of bed right away I went to find the phone book. I skimmed through the Seattle section and found Edward Cullen. I dialed his number and went to the balcony waiting for him to pick up his damn phone.

"Hello?" So perfect.

"There's something you need to know." I heard shuffling around for a minute.

"What? There's more lying to do?" He spat over the phone.

"No, but the truth." I bit my lip.

"What fuckin' truth?" I took a deep breathe.

"Emmett Cullen, is no Edward Cullen. They might be related but Edward makes my heart speed up when I hear his voice. My knee's weaken, my brain thinks about doing things to you every girl wishes they could do. Emmett makes my heart speed up from his body size and the thumping around. His voice is not Edward's. My knee's weaken when he picks me up and then sets me back down. I don't even dream about him in a bad way. He is always with Rosalie. I'm always with Edward. Just Edward." I whispered the last sentence.

"Same. Except you are Edward and Tanya is Emmett." I could hear all the emotion in his life.

"Tanya and Rosalie huh?" I giggled.

"You know what I mean." He sighed.

"Do I?" I asked smirking.

"I have to see you. I'll be down as soon as I break up with Tanya and pack." Then he hung up.

I stared at the phone for about an hour straight. Is he going to call back? Is he really going to be in Jordan in the next 24 hours? Ugh!

I stood up and ran to Emmett's room trying to find him. He was shaving in the bathroom that was in his room.

"Emmett." I choked out breathless. He jumped up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"Us. I'm in love your brother and you're in love with my best friend." I bit my lip.

"Oh. Thanks Bells. I would've down something really stupid and it would mean Rose would hate me forever." He shook his head and hugged me very tight.

"She couldn't hate you even if she tried." I laughed.

"Right." He smiled while pulling away. "What do we do now?"

"Pack." Was the only word I said.

"What?"

"You are going to Denmark. Rose is going to be getting married to Lord Laurent. Stop her from making the wrong choice." I pushed him to his closet.

"Thanks Bells. I owe you." He started throwing clothes in the bag.

"Yeah, you do. I'll see you once I'm at her coronation." I smiled and walked out of his room and to my bathroom.

This is Isabella Marie Swan. A loving friend and family member who was a secret princess of Jordan and is in love with her Ex's brother.

* * *

**Alright so guess what I found out. Robert Pattinson's family and himself are connected to Dracula. I didn't believe it either. It was on E! News. So our vampire, is a vampire. Haha. Hope you liked and give me atleast 5 veviews and I'll write the next chapter. (: **


	18. Chapter 18

"Bella?" I heard William ask. I was currently in my room looking at myself in the mirror and comparing my old self with my new self.

"Yes, Willie?" That was the nickname I gave him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ha ha you're funny, get dressed." With his serious face.

"For what? Nothing is happening today." Except Edward coming.

"We are having a guest coming." Then he walked away.

"Is this guest cute per say?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm not gay." I laughed.

"You sure?" I asked. He glared then attacked me with tickles.

"Stop.. ah, ah, psh, ha ha ha... STOP!" I pushed him off me and I ended up falling on him still laughing.

"Wow, now I know you aren't cordinated." Ha chuckled and tried getting up and we hit our foreheads together.

"Ah, that fuckin' hurt." I muttered under my breathe. I pulled off Willie and rubbed my forehead.

"She cusses. What a shocker." Willie laughed.

"You laugh to much." I hit his forehead again and he fell back laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Your face! OMG! Wow." He finally controlled himself and I kicked him out of my room.

"Bye." I pushed him out and got to work on my look.

After about 2 hours of what Alice had told me about what I can do for my look, my hair was wavy, no earrings, my dress was a, floral-print dress with sweetheart neckline. Contrast hem and tie back waistband. It was also blue. **(On profile.)** Done. Ah, finally.

"Hello, beautiful." Willie smiled walking in and sitting on my bed.

"Don't call me that you perv." I scoffed. He feigned being hurt.

"That cut me... deep." I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "C'mon. Laugh it up." That's when I started laughing.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." I controlled my laughter, for know atleast.

"Isabella! William!" Our heads snapped up to the door. Marie was there glaring at us.

"Yes, Marie?" I asked innocently.

"Don't 'Yes, Marie?' me!" She stormed ovr and smacked Willie's head.

"What was that for?" Willie asked rubbing his head.

"For keeping her distracted!" She went flying around my room shaking her head.

"Distracting me from what?" I looked at William.

"Edward Cullen is coming! That's the guest!" I got a big smile over my face.

"So, Cullen huh?" I turned to Willie and punched his shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I knew how much he means to you." He whispered. I hugged him and Marie.

"I love you, too." They hugged me back. We were cut short because a knock on the door.

"Isabella?" My father asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There is someone downstairs who would like to see you." I nodded. Forgetting about Willie and Marie I ran down to the front and looked for _him. _There he was. In all his shining glory, standing there with a rose. I ran into his arms.

"I was wondering when I was going to see your face." I heard my mother laugh. I blushed and hid my face in the crook of his neck. He chuckled.

"Hey." He whispered in his velvety voice.

"I love you, Edward." I kissed him. I could feel the smile on his lips.

"I love you." His eyes fluttered open and I saw those pools of emerald that I missed.

"Bella?" I heard Willie ask. I jumped off of Edward and smiled and winked at Marie who just smiled and shook her head.

"This is Edward." Willie's eyes got big and a big smile spread over his face.

"Oh, this is _the _Edward." He looked Edward up and down.

"Don't creep him out Willie." I glared.

"Please, that isn't like me not to creep someone out." He laughed.

"Edward, this is Willie, and Marie." I pointed to them once I said there name.

"Willie, let's give the happy couple a chance to get, comfy." Marie pulled Willie away.

"That was, weird." Edward muttered. I nodded and pulled him up to my room. "Nice." He pulled me on top of him. He was laying on my bed with my head laying on his chest.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I know. I missed you, too." He wiped the hair out of my eyes.

"You know what I missed most about you?"

"What?" He smiled that crooked smile I love.

"That. The crooked smile. I was about to punch Emmett when he didn't do it like you did." He smiled and leant down and kissed me. I sighed into his mouth and we pulled away. Sadly.

"Why were you with Emmett in the first place?"

"I don't know. He reminded me a little of you. And I wanted to show him alot of Rosalie as much as possible so he could back to her. He did. Last night at like 4am. I pushed him to pack." He smiled at that.

"I'm glad."

"You better be."

"We better get ready for bed because I'm not getting out of bed with you once you're in my arms." he nodded and went over to his bag.

God, I love him.

* * *

**How was it? About 6 more chapters and then the story is over! Sorry! Read & Review! Give me atleast 5 reviews or no 19th chapter! The dress is on profile!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alice Coronation, Alice POV: **

Today was the day I become queen. Queen Mary-Alice Elizabeth Brandon. I walked over to my closet and took my dress out. I made this dress while I was back in Forks. You know, I never went to Seattle?

Edward and Bella are back together and aren't leaving each others sides from what I heard.

Emmett and Rosalie are also together and Rose has a stalker. Lord Laurent needs to get a life. I scoffed and I heard a chuckle behind me. I spun around and saw Jasper standing there. I blushed.

"I should tell you something." He looked nervous. Oh, god! This is the break-up talk! Help me!

"Yes?" Unsure of what else I should do.

"I loved you since the first time I saw you. Stuck in the bathroom with nothing else to do. I didn't have one clue that you were royalty. You are the love of my life. Will you marry me?" That was not what I was waiting for. Marry? Jasper? Alice Cullen?

"A million times, YES!" I screamed. He hugged me and I hugged him back. We pulled away and he put the engagement ring on my left hand ring finger.

"I should get going so you can get ready for coronation." he kissed me one last time and walked to probably also get ready.

Time to get ready! I started straightning my hair and I got so hot that I had to put a personal fan infront of me. My hair was blowing but the inpact it was giving my hair made it look sexy. I need music. I skimmed through my CD's until I found my favorite CD with my favorite song.

_"Eh eh eh_

Baby, you're looking fine  
I have open one eye like aha  
I take you home baby let you keep me company  
You gimme some of you, I give you some of me  
You look good, baby must taste heavenly  
I'm pretty sure that you got it all recipe  
So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you  
I just can't get enough I got to drive through

Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night  
Had the job, way, foreplay  
Before I feed you appetite

Let me get my ticket baby, let me get it loud  
I can tell the way you like, baby, supersize  
Holdon, you got yours, let me give mine  
I aint leave until the (…)

Check it

Take my order cause your body like a  
Carry out  
Let me walk into your body until you  
Gimme all  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Take my order cause your body like a  
Carry out  
Let me walk into your body until this  
Light's out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out

Number one, I take you to the number tree  
That's a whole out of you and a side of me  
Now is a fool of myself to want you follow me  
And if its room for dessert then I want a piece  
Baby get my order right, no errors  
I'm (…) you on the right areas  
I can feed you, you can feed me  
Girl, to live with that to me, come see me

Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night  
Had the job, way, foreplay  
Before I feed you appetite  
Do you like it well done, cause I do it well  
Cause im well(…) and if you couldnt tell  
Now let me walk into your body until you hear me out  
And turn me on, my baby, dont you cut me out

Say

Take my order cause your body like a  
Carry out  
Let me walk into your body until you  
Gimme all  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Take my order cause your body like a  
Carry out  
Let me walk into your body until this  
Light's out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out

What's your name?  
What's your number?  
I'm glad I came  
Can you take my order?  
What's your name?  
Girl, what's your number?  
I'm glad I came  
Can you take my order?

Come over here (what's your name?)  
Come closer (what's your number?)  
I'm over here (I'm glad I came)  
A little closer (can you take my order?)  
Come over here (what's your name?)  
Come closer (what's your number?)  
I'm over here (I'm glad I came)  
A little closer (can you take my order?)

Take my order cause your body like a  
Carry out  
Let me walk into your body until you  
Gimme all  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Take my order cause your body like a  
Carry out  
Let me walk into your body until this  
Light's out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out

Take my order cause your body like a  
Carry out  
Let me walk into your body until you  
Gimme all  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Take my order cause your body like a  
Carry out  
Let me walk into your body until this  
Light's out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out

Dont you cut me out!"

Woo! Time for dress! I slipped on the dress and even a pearl necklace.

Sigh. This was it. I put on the princess crown and walked to the top of the staircase. They opened the doors and and that's when everything made sense. Jasper, and I are going to start a life. I didn't want my children in this sort of thing. I looked around and everyone was looking at me. Bella was nodding telling me she understood. Rosalie finally understood and also nodded. Everyone else just looked confused. I then looked at the queen crown. Not for me! I shook my head and closed my eyes. Now or never. I walked backwards looking at my parents faces. They looked like they unnderstood. I turned around and ran. Ran and packed. I was going to Denmark next for Rosalie's coronation and after that, I want to start over in Forks. Maybe several weddings to plan.

* * *

**How was it? I liked it! The coronation dress and the engagement ring are on profile! R&&R! 5 reviews and next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

****

**Rosalie's Coronation. Rosalie's POV:**

* * *

I knew things would be different from now on since Alice's coronation. I didn't know what was happening but I knew that this was it. I didn't want to be here. If I had my choice Emmett, and I would be sitting at Marie's laughing and talking. I knew exactly what was I was going to do. I smiled and looked down at my dress Alice made for me. Charmeuse printed dress with red strapless top.

I curled my hair and put in my nose ring. I slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror.

"Hey." I smiled at Emmett's voice.

"Hi." I blushed.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I patted his tie.

"Marry me?" I looked up at him. He was serious.

"Yes." I whispered. "Yes!" I said louder.

"Good. I was waiting for soem good news." He hugged me. We both pulled away because we both heard the music go off downstairs.

"That's my cue." I kissed his cheek and watched as he walked out the door. He will be coming back anyway. I walked to the top of the stairs and was ready for a decision that will never be a mistake. I was independent and no one was telling me what I should and should not do! I was 18 and I was a adult. I was going to finish my life off with Emmett on my arm the whole way along. I walked down the stairs and met my fate and my future.

_"_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Ooh is something about  
Just something about the way she move  
I can't figure it out  
It's something about her

Say, ooh is something about  
Kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
Hey, I can't figure it out  
It's something about her

'Cause she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicure nails just set the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly

And she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do, she got me thinking about getting involved  
That's the kinda girl I need (oh)

_[chorus]_  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh, the way you shine  
Miss independent

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah(ohh)

Ooh there's something about  
Kinda woman that can do for herself  
I look at her and it makes me proud  
There's something about her

Something oh so sexy about  
Kinda woman that don't even need my help  
She said she got it, she got it (she said she got it, she got it)  
No doubt, there's something about her (there's somethin' about her)

'Cause she work like a boss  
Play like a boss  
Car and the crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off  
And bills are payed on time, yeah  
She made for a boss  
Slowly a boss  
Anything less she telling them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind

_[chorus]_  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh, the way you shine  
Miss independent, yeay

_[bridge]_  
Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She gon' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it, girl  
You're everything I need  
Said you're everything I need

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah

She's got her own thing (oooohoooohhhoh)  
That's why I love her (that's why I love her, oh ohh)  
Miss independent (independent)  
Won't you come and spend a little time (ohh)  
She's got her own thing (she got, she got)  
That's why I love her (that's why I love that girl)  
Miss independent (ohh ohh)  
Ooh, the way you shine  
Miss independent

Miss independent  
That's why I love her."

That was the song I kept singing over and over in my head. I was Miss Independent and no one was going to tell me what to do. This was the time to make mistakes and I'm not making the first one now. Everyone watched me as I sat down on the chair and smirked. Emmett smiled and so did all my other friends.

"I'm not going through with this." I said loud enough so everyoe could hear. Everyone gasps filled the now quiet room. "I don't want to be Queen Rosalie Lillian Hale! Just Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I screamed and walked out of the room with a smirk on my face.

So far, so good.

* * *

**Woo! Go Rosalie! Dress, Queen Crown, and engagement ring on Profile! R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's Coronation, Bella's POV: **

Alice and Jasper are getting maried and Alice gave up the thrown for it.

Rosalie and Emmett are getting married and Rosalie also gave up the thrown for it.

What about me? Was I just going to live the way my parents want me to live it? I don't think so. I mean, I want a life with Edward and maybe some kids in the future. I want to go to college and no one bother me from being old royalty.

Coronation was today and everyone I knew was here. Jacob was here and was far away from Edward.

Alice made my dress and it was amazing. It was in blue animal print, this sophisticated gown has a tulle ballgown skirt and a sweetheart embellished bodice. A black sash and bow around the waist. I put my hair up in an messy ponytail and put on a pearl three layer necklace. I put on light make-up and I still had my robe on. **A/N: Dress on Profile**

"You look beautiful." I knew who it was. Edward. He looked handsome in his suit.

"Thanks, handsome." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I pulled away and I didn't know what I should do.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Yeah. Just nervous." I bit my lip and sat on my bed.

"Me too." He did look nervous.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what?" Now I was the nervous one. Even more now than before.

"Marry me, Bella?" I was frozen in place. Was he serious? Marriage? Oh my god! He pulled out the most prettiest ring in the world from his pocket. It was heart shaped.

"What?" I asked astonished.

"I want you to marry me." I gulped.

"Okay." I blushed.

"Really?" Now he was the one astonished. I nodded, biting my lip. He hugged me tight and I really didn't care. "I should get going so you can get your dress on." I nodded sadly he had to leave.

"Bye." I kissed him and he left. I slipped my dress on and looked in the mirror. Sigh.

_"I like to bite my nails and play the air guitar  
I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far  
I think you're nice but I don't wanna waste my time  
I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine_

All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back, it's time to breakout  
I want it my way, I do what I do  
I know what I like and maybe it's you  
That's right, it's a temporary life  
It's a ride  
That takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back it's time to breakout

I like to go out walking in the pouring rain  
I want my rock n roll to make the window shake  
I wait 'til 3.00 am to call everyone I know  
I'm gonna bring the noise I'm ready here we go

All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back, it's time to breakout  
I want it my way, I do what I do  
I know what I like and maybe it's you  
That''s right, it's a temporary life  
It's a ride, that takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back it's time to breakout

It's my life and it's a riot  
Come on baby you can't deny it

All the way up, all the way down  
Holdin my breath  
Lettin it out  
I want it my way, i do what I do  
I know what I like  
Baby

All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back, it's time to breakout  
I want it my way, I do what I do  
I know what I like and maybe it's you  
That''s right, it's a temporary life  
It's a ride, that takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back it's time to breakout  
It's time to breakout, It's time to breakout  
Right now!"

The whole time I was singing in my head, I was playing the air guitar. I laughed to myself. I heard everyone downstairs get quiet. That was my cue.

I walked to the top of the stairs and took a deep breathe. My father and my mother were bothing looking at me with a face that said 'Stop this, Isabella! You don't want it!' I sat down on the chair where they switch the crown and looked around. Rosalie and Alice looked like they also wanted me to stop just like everyone else did.

I stood up and took of the princess crown and set it down next to the queen crown. I turned around and left. Just like that. I stood outside and let the breeaze mess up my hair even more. I wasn't even a princess anymore. I screamed in my head 'YES!' over and over again.

"You did it!" I turned around and was attacked with a pixie. I laughed and hugged her again.

"I couldn't live my life with reporters and all that shit." They all laughed.

"So what's next in our little road trip?" Emmett asked hugging Rosalie from behind.

"Well, the weddings, duh. I have three of them to get ready for." Alice said. I looked at Rosalie and she looked at me and we smiled at each other.

"Actually two, Alice." Rosalie smiled.

"What? No, mine, then you, and then Bells." Alice counted them on her finger.

"Rose, and I are going to be planning your wedding." I smirked.

"Oh, no." She mumbled.

"Oh, yes." Me and Rosalie both laughed and Alice looked like she was about to die.

This was the kind of life I wanted to live. Just the six of us together.

* * *

**The last three chapters are going to be there weddings! R&R! Hope you like! The queen crown, the engagement ring, and Bella's dress are all on profile. **


	22. Chapter 22

__

__

__

**Alice and Jasper's Wedding. **

I'm a nervous wreck. Bella and Rose did everything. Invitations, theme, my dress, the bridesmaid dresses. Everything! The only thing they did let me see was the invitations. They weren't that special and I think that's why that's the only thing I was aloud to see.

"Sorry we are late." Bella't said walking in with a four bags and a little girl.

"Who is this?" I pointed to the girl.

"This is Aaralyn. Marie's cousin's neice. Also, our flower girl." Bella said sitting down next to Aaralyn and curling her hair. I opened the bag revealing her flower girl dress. It was adorable! She didn't even complain when we wanted clips in her hair.

"Is she going to be your flower girl also?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, and Bella's. We are putting her in the same dress so we can save some money." I nodded. **A/N: Aaralyn and her outfit on Profile. Canary. **

"Bridesmaid time!" My mother shouted once she entered my room.

"Mom." I warned.

"Sorry, come here." I was in a corner with both my parents and they were holding a little box. They handed it to me and I opened it. A pearl bracelet. I hugged both of them. **A/N: On profile.**

"Thank you. For everything." I smiled.

"No problem. Now we have to get your bridesmaids ready." My father left the room and we got Rose and Bella ready.

I had a gold dress picked out for them. **A/N: Dress On Profile.** I didn't pick a maid of honor and Jasper I knew didn't pick a best man also.

Rosalie and Bella's hair was wavy and they were in there dress and now they were trying to get me ready. My wedding dress was strapless, beaded lace, it even had a train. **A/N: On profile. **We bottoned up the back and we were all ready.

* * *

**Jasper POV. **

"Jasper, man, chill." Emmett patted my shoulder. I was in my tux already and was about to leave so I could go downstairs.

"Don't tell me to chill man!" I glared at him.

"Jasper, chill." Edward chuckled.

"I better be getting down there." I whispered and walked down there. Everyone was already there watching the isle and I smiled and thanked people that were here. Emmett and Rosalie came down and they both looked great together. Edward and Bella came down after and they also looked good. Now we are waiting for Alice.

The music started and everyone stood. There she stood at the end of the isle staring at me with those eyes that I surely do love. I smiled back and I felt my heart pounding and it was like it was jumping out of my chest.

Once she was next to me I could breathe and see straight again. We took hands after her father gave her over. The pastor was giving that wedding speech but I didn't listen to one word because I was looking at Alice the whole time.

"I do." I nodded.

"I do." Alice nodded.

"You may kiss the bride!" He yelled and I pulled Alice in for the most powerful kiss of my life.

We walked out and into the living room at my house. Or now house since we our both Cullen's now.

"Please be seated while the couple share there first dance as husband and wife." The pastor spoke throught the microphone.

Alice, and I got positioned in the center of the dance floor.

_"1-2-1-2-3-4  
Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I m not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I ll do  
(I love you) I love you  
__Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I ve had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There s only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
__1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you." _That was out first dance as husband and wife.

"Very nice. Now Mother and Son dance!" I learned his name was Pastor Harris said. I think. My mother and Alice switched and we got ready.

_"You can spend your whole life building something from nothing  
One storm can come and blow it all away  
Build it anyway  
You can chase a dream that seems so out of reach and you know it might not ever come your way  
Dream it anyway_

Chorus:  
God is great, but sometimes life ain't good  
And when I pray it doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway, I do it anyway

This world's gone crazy and it's hard to believe that tomorrow will be better than today  
Believe it anyway  
You can love someone with all your heart, for all the right reasons, and in a moment they can choose to walk away  
Love 'em anyway

**Repeat Chorus**

You can pour your soul out singing a song you believe in that tomorrow they'll forget you ever sang  
Sing it anyway, sing it anyway

I sing, I dream, I love, anyway." My mother was crying so I pulled her in for a hug.

"My baby boy is growing up so fast." She balled.

"Mom, relax, I'm not dying." I chuckled and walked her over to her seat.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." She wiped her tears away and we both watched as the father daughter dance started.

* * *

**Alice's POV: **

Father, and I walked onto the dance floor waiting for the music to start.

_"She loves her momma's lemonade  
Hates the sounds that goodbyes make  
She prays one day she'll find someone to need her  
She swears that there's no difference between the lies and compliments  
It's all the same if everybody leaves her_

And every magazine tells her she's not good enough  
The pictures that she sees makes her cry

She would change everything, everything, just ask her  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
She just needs someone to take her home

She's giving boys what they want  
Tries to act so nonchalant  
Afraid to see that she's lost her direction  
She never stays the same for long  
Assuming that she'll get it wrong  
Perfect only in her imperfection

She's not a drama queen  
She doesn't wanna feel this way  
Only 17 and tired, yeah

She would change everything for happy ever after  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
She just needs someone to take her home

She's just the way she is  
But no one's told her that's OK

She would change everything, everything, just ask her  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster

She would change everything for happy ever after  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
She just needs someone to take her home  
She just needs someone to take her home."

Father, and I were both crying by the end.

"I don't want you growing up, Alice." He whispered into my hair.

"I'll be fine and I have the whole gang with me." I smiled even though I didn't feel like smiling.

"Yeah, you're just growing up so fast." He laughed.

"Yeah, come on, we are going to go cut the cake." I pulled his hand with me and we got there right with everyone else. Esme hand me and Jasper a fork and a knife. I cut a peice and so did Jasper and we tangled out arms up so we could feed each other. Everyone was laughing.

"Garter time!" Pastor Harris shouted. Bella and Rose giggled and I blushed.

I got seated in the chair and lifted my dress up. Jasper's mouth went to my leg and his teeth connected with the garter and he brung it down. I swear it was so hot!

We then did the anniversary dance where we dance to our anniversary song.

Next was what I was waiting for the whole night. Bouquet Toss. Oh yeah!

"All right. Ms. Swan picked a song for the bouquet toss." She did? What did she pick. "All the girls on the dance floor please." Pastor Harris said. All the girls cheered and all the guys walked to the side.

_"I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun._

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done..."

Woo! And guess who caught it! Rosalie! Yeah, she did! Haha. We weren't that shocked since she was getting married in a week.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you." I blushed and we got seated at our tables.

"Now for the best part. Speeches!" Oh woo! Not! Emmett was the first one up.

"Ok. Jasper is my brother. Annoying little dweeb but I love him to death. All he ever talk about once we met the girls was 'Alice this, Alice that' oh, and trust me, I wanted to rip his head off his body. The end! Love you too and hope you have little Jasper's and Alice's running around soon!" Oh my god! I shook my head and Rosalie was up.

"Where do I start? I met Alice since I was born. And Bella. She loved shopping and giving make-overs but no one liked them from her. She once had this teddy bear and she decided to give it a make-over, so she gives it one and then the next day, it's gone. She starts crying because she said it didn't like her make-over and went to a professional. I had to make her happy so I said that it wanted to hurt all the proessionals so she told her mom and her mom laughed and said 'Little kids'. I didn't know Jasper long like Alice but I love him like a brother. Love you both!" She walked off stage and Edward walked on.

"Alice: Pixie, annoying, cute, and short." I glared at him. He chuckled. "And evil." Everyone laughed. "Jasper: Weird, annoying, crazy in love with a pixie, cute, and calm. That's all I can say about them. They complete each other and everyone can see it." He handed the microphone over to Bella.

"Alright. Alice, she loves torturing me and I hate it. Jasper, even though I haven't known him long I can tell you this, when you're stuck in jail, don't call your parents. Call Jasper." Everyone laughed. Jasper, and I laughed. Bella walked off stage and Pastor Harris announced it was Last Dance time.

"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me." We stopped dancing and just kissed for a while.

"I could do this forever." I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all for coming!" And then everyone left except for the gang and the parents.

"Can I have some cake?" Emmett asked eyeing up the cake.

* * *

**Woo! R&R! Hope you liked! Review and I'll give you some cake!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rosalie's Wedding. Rosalie's POV: **

Ugh! I can't do this. No one was here. I wasn't even close to being ready.

"Sorry! Aaralyn couldn't get her buckle undone." Alice chirped walking in. Bella walked in holding Aaralyn who was already dressed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said. My mother and father wanted to see me in the hallway.

"We have something for you, Rosalie." Father said holding a little box.

"What?" I asked taking the box in my hands.

"Open it." My mother said happily. I looked at her confused but shook it off and opened it up. Earrings. **A/N: On profile. Check my profile for now on because everything's on there. **

"No way." I said. "I can't take this." I held it back out.

"Consider it an early wedding present." My father said smiling. "Don't cry. Go get dressed. I'll be out here when you are ready to walk down." I nodded and walked back.

"Oh, good. I thought you ran away." Alice said pushing me into a chair.

"I have some earrings." I handed the box over to her.

"Perfect! This is going to going to go perfectly." She sounded so happy.

"Okay." I said. Alice put my hair up in a bun and she got her self dressed.

"Time for my apple." Bella said.

"Apple?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, the bridesmaid dresses are apple colored." I looked at the dress Alice was wearing and it did look apple-y.

"Right." I was forgetting things now and I didn't like it. Oh well. Bella got into her dress and they helped me into my wedding dress. Satin with a beaded bodice. Beautiful. They then did my make-up and they put the earrings my parents gave me in my ears.

"Your bouquet." Aaralyn said in her adorable little voice.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed her little cheek. She giggled and started walking down throwing pettles everywhere.

"I'll see you down there." Bella said and left. 15 seconds later Alice left and now I connected my arm with my fathers.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. We started walking and I saw my future husband smiling at me.

"Not one bit." He chuckled and once we made it to Emmett, he handed me off.

Pastor Harris gave the little speech and I didn't even hear half of it.

"I do." I heard Emmett say.

"I do." I also said and he smiled like he just won a million dollars.

"You may kiss the bride." Emmett lifted the vail up and kissed me with so much force I didn't want him to stop because I'm starting to like it. We all walked into the Cullen living room and it was made into a dance floor.

"Let the couple share there first dance." Pastor Harris said. He had to annoyed by saying that all the time. The music started and so did we.

"What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

OHHHH, LIKE THIS

OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.

Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.

Ohhhhh, like this." The music started to slowly stop.

"Amazing." I whispered.

"Yeah you are." I blushed.

* * *

**Emmett's POV. **

"I'll be going over there now." She said and my mother took her place.

"I'm getting to love dancing with my sons." She smiled and I laughed.

"Mother and Son dance." Dude! We know! Shut up, Pastor Harris!

"There's something in your eyes  
Is everything alright  
You look up to the sky  
You long for something more

Darling  
Give me your right hand  
I think I understand  
Follow me and you will never have to wish again

(Chorus)  
I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
I know that if the love is alright  
You won't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars

Tell me how you feel  
And if i'm gettin near  
I'll tell you where to steer  
You'll tell me where to steer  
Da-Da-Da-Darling  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes  
No one knows where we are  
But we'll return to Earth and do it all over again

(Chorus)  
I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
I know that if the love is alright  
[ After Tonight lyrics found on .com ]  
You won't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars

Come away with me  
Come fly away with me

Just for a night  
No one will ever know  
No, No, No, No  
Darling

I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide your free to fly

(Chorus)  
I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
I know that if the love is alright  
You won't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars

I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
I know that if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You'll be looking down upon them from heaven." Esme was crying.

"Ah, no, not the tears." I laughed wiping them away.

"Sorry, my boys are just growing up so fast." She went over to dad and I went over and sat down where Rose sat while she was about to dance to the father-daughter dance.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV again.**

I was about to dance with my dad.

"There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.

But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses." I knew I was crying. My cheeks were wet.

"I need to tell you something Rosalie." I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Me and your mother decided you aren't leaving us so we are moving to Forks with you." My eyes got big and I hugged him.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Time for garter removal and I'm watching you boy." Emmett laughed. I got seated in the chair and lifted my dress up. Emmett used his teeth and removed my garter with my father laughing when he couldn't get it down. I giggled when he came up with it in his mouth.

"That was hot." I said aloud and everyone laughed and I blushed.

Then we danced our anniversary dance. Emmett was actually mature.

Now, my favorite. Bouquet Toss. Oh yeah. Then came on a song I didn't know I would ever hear again.

"Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop jive, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to this cotton club on Hollywood & Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)

He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah)  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man

(Scatting)

Hey, yeah  
Oh, yeah

He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh)  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man

Whoa, yeah  
Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he hits my mouth he really hits the spot  
He got lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for those who wait

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candy man, candy man  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Candy man, candy man

(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my *uh* pop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar)

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for ones who wait  
He's a one stop jive with a real big *uh*  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
(Say what) a sweet talkin sugar coated candy man  
(Say) a sweet talkin sugar coated candy man, woo  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man

Oooh, whoa  
Candy man, candy man  
Candy man, candy man  
Candy man, candy man...

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell)."

What a coincedence! Bella caught the bouquet! Wow! I swear I almost busted a vein from laughing. The look on her face was priceless.

"Speech time everyone." I got off stage while Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice got on. Oh can't wait.

"I love you both even though you both can be a pain in my butt. Rose, I'm giving you permission to smack Emmett whenever you want to. No one is stopping you." I smiled and smack Emmett on the back of the head and he said ow and started rubbing it. "Good job. We are on the same page." He handed the microphone to Bella.

"I don't want little Emmett's running around. Try having girls. Kidding." Everyone laughed. "Emmett, big brother bear, you can get so annoying but sadly everyone loves you. I'm ready to be a aunt!" She handed the micrphone over to Jasper.

"I have nothing to say really." He tapped his chin. "Um, huh. Well, Rosalie? I'm not helping you out with the whole Alice make-overs." I dropped my mouth opened hurt. "Emmett? I'm not going to calm Rosalie down when you piss her off." I smiled and gave him thumbs up. He handed the microphone over to a excited Alice.

"I'm so excited! Listen, I may look little but I'm not. Emmett, I'll come after you will a baseball bat if you hurt Rose. Rose, I'm totally going to be torturing you and Bells with make-overs. Love ya you too!" She bounced off stage.

"Finally for the bride and grooms last dance." We all walked into the living room and Emmett, and I walked to the center.

"Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there

so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here."

Everyone clapped and started packing up.

"Forever and Always." I whispered.

"Always and Forever." Emmett whispered.

This was totally my dream life.

* * *

**I think this chapter showed how loving Emmett can be. Woo! One more chapter left. R&&R!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella's Wedding, Bella's POV: **

My wedding. -Sigh- I was getting married today and I was feeling ever little emotion in the world.

"Sorry we are late Cullen!" In came in everyone. Well not, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Pastor Harris, Jacob, and Jasper. My father was the only male that did come in.

"I'm not a Cullen yet." I stated.

"But you will be, Swan." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Isabella?" I heard my father say.

"Yeah?" I asked him. He handed me a box.

"Somthing for you." My mother smiled. I opened the little box revealing a necklace. Not just any necklace but a Star of David necklace.

"I can't except this." I said handing the box back to them but they handed it right back.

"You will. Tiffany & Co. really helps." I sighed and hugged them.

"Thank you mom and dad." I whispered.

"Welcome, now I should go help with the boys." Father said leaving the room.

"Let's get this wedding on the road." I cheered and everyone laughed. Alice and Rosalie were already dressed in a strapless tulle dress with caviar beading. **A/N: As always everything is on profile! Check it out now! Or else! **There hair was wavy and styled perfectly.

"Now for the bride." Alice smirked pushing me into the chair.

"Tell me when the torture is over." I muttered. My mother snickered. The curled my hair and pushed it over to the side and sprayed it so it stayed like that.

Esme walked over to the bag containing my dress. She pulled the zipper down and everyone in the room gasp.

"Beautiful." I nodded. "How much?" She asked me. I shrugged and pointing to Alice.

"About 500." My mouth fell open in shock. "Don't act surprised! This whole wedding was about 100,000 dollars." I almost fainted.

"What? I'm not that important." I shook my head sitting down.

"Relax. Rose and I wanted to save up for something big this wedding. You'll just have to wait and find out." Esme glared at her and Alice smiled shyly and hid behind Rosalie.

"Let's get you into this dress." They helped me in the dress and my mother zipped me up.

"Look in the mirror." I walked over and looked into the mirror. The girl in the mirror was absolutely beautiful. She wasn't me. I knew she wasn't. I wasn't this amazing at coronation or any place else.

"Is that really me?" I asked touching the mirror.

"Yeah, now we'll be downstairs." I nodded and they left. Rose and Alice were they only two up here. The music downstairs started.

"We'll see you down there." Rosalie went first and then not a minute later Alice followed her. I heard a knock on my door. I answered the door revealing my father.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded shutting the door behind me. I took a deep breathe.

"Your brave." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one would just get married right after there messed up coronation." I smiled.

"I take after you." He chuckled and we came in view of everyone. They all stood up and I saw my love at the end of the isle smiling.

"You do." I heard my father say. We reached the end and my father gave me away and I stood infront of Edward. No one else there with us. Just us and of course Pastor Harris.

"I do." I blushed.

"I do." Edward blushed.

"Now for there first dance." I heard a voice say. A spot light on the stage changed everything. Lifehouse! Lifehouse was standing on the stage! They were my favorite band!

"You got me Lifehouse?" I asked my mom and dad. They chuckled and nodded.

"This goes to the happy couple. Congragulations Edward and Bella." Jason, the lead singer, said.

"What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive."

I danced with Edward while hearing Lifehouse sing live!

"Maybe we'll be at your anniversary." Jason laughed and I blushed. He was an amazing singer and other than Edward, I was in love with him. I walked off the dance floor and went back stage to talk to Jason and the rest of the band.

* * *

**Edward POV: **

I watched as Bella walked over to Jason and the rest of the band. She loved the band and I knew it so I made some arrangements but I made sure everyone else took the credit.

"Ready for another dance?" I asked my mother.

"Yeah, I'm even tired yet. You three boys should get married again so I can dance with you three again." I chuckled and the music started.

"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me."

Esme was crying by the end of the song.

"I can't believe everyone is growing up so fast." She sobbed. I walked her over to the table and sat her down. I watched Bella and her father walk on the dance floor.

* * *

**Bella: **

Jason and the whole band were awesome. We talked about there music and them maybe getting me tickets for free to a concert. He even said he would stay the whole wedding because he'd be bored getting back in a car. I laughed and walked onto the dance floor with my father. He pulled me in for a hug and I smiled at him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I've been ready." I kissed his cheek and the song started.

"She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

Chorus:  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone.

Verse 2:  
She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancin'  
"Oh please, daddy , please!"

Chorus:  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

Verse 3:  
But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'  
"Oh please, daddy , please!"

Chorus:  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone."

"I'm not leaving." I told him.

"Yeah, remember we listened to this song when we were wishing you happy 16th birthday?" He said wiping away a tear he shed.

"Yeah. Memories." We walked off the dance floor and I sat down next to Edward.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I kissed him and and kissed me back.

"Gettin' some Eddie!" We all laughed at how immature Emmett was being.

"Shut it!" Edward, and I yelled at him. He sunk lower in his seat.

"Cake cutting." Pastor Harris announced. That old man should be getting millions. I would get tired of saying the same things over and over again.

The cake cutting was fun because we both fed Emmett. Yeah, Emmett! It was funny. He was all for it too. Then I fed Edward and he fed me.

Then we had our anniversary dance which was fun because I tripped, Edward caught me, and everyone cooed 'Awww'.

Then Edward had to remove my garter. So hot. I got wet just watching him take it off with those teeth. Wow! Yummy.

Now is bouquet toss. I picked a song everone has heard before and I used to cry feeling single. Beyonce's Single Ladies! I walked on stage every girl got on the floor and looked excited. Angela looked nervous and I felt happy. I was kinda hoping she is going to catch it. Ben and her belong to each other. The music started and Emmett laughed and cheered.

"All the single ladies (7x)

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh (x2)

(Chorus)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

(Chorus)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh (2x)

Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I"ll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh (2x)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh (2x)."

I was right. My wish came true. Angela caught it. She was just as shocked as the rest of us were. Ben was smiling and cheering Angela's name. When is he going to pop the question? I walked off stage and over to Angela.

"I expect to be at the wedding." She blushed and nodded. I sat at my table and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Now for the speeches." Pastor Harris sighed into the mic. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and then Rosalie.

"Bella is like my sister, Edward is my brother, incest is not in. Anyway, I love you both and I hope everything is the future is the same." He handed the mic. over to Alice.

"Ahh!" I covered my ears. "I always knew you guys would get together. I swear, Edward, you had to wait forever." She bounced over to Emmett.

"Bro, I love Bella as my little sister. You hurt you, and you'll need Carlisle you fix your face." He warned to a scared looking Edward. I giggled and gave Emmett my thumbs up. He handed the mic. over to Rosalie.

"Alright, what can I really say? I love Edward, even though he can be a pain in the ass but you have to love him. He's so adorable!" She cooed. "Bella, she talks in her sleep all the time. She says Edward's name all the time. Sometimes we even hear some moaning and groaning." I blushed and covered my face with my hands. Rose laughed. "Edward, Emmett said you do the same thing be embarrassed. Now have a great life!" She cheered and walked off the stage.

"Thank you for the.. nice speeches. Last dance time." Pastor Harris seemed happy that it was over. They really should let him retire. Edward walked me over to the dance floor and pulled me close.

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

"So Mrs. Cullen are you ready for the future?" Edward asked.

"Only if you promise me one thing." I said.

"Anything." He smiled.

"Be with me forever."

"I promise." He smiled and we leaned in and kissed each other. This kiss is our first kiss. Atleast as husband and wife it is.

* * *

**That was it! Last chapter! Woo! R&R! All the things are on profile! **


End file.
